La teoria Uzumaki
by Dximus
Summary: Todos conocemos la historia del vibrante e hiperactivo rubio de Konoa que salvo al mundo. Pero que hubiera sucedido si al inicio de nuestra historia un suceso traumático le hubiese cambiado de una forma que nadie pude prever... ¿Podrá la aldea lidiar con este nuevo y mejorado Naruto? Descubre que deparara al mundo ninja al tener un genio, astuto y manipulador por héroe.
1. Lo que fue, lo que es y lo que pudo ser

Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y a la Shonen Jump o a cualquiera que mantenga los derechos de autoría a esta altura de juego. Esto es solo un trabajo de ficción creado por un fan de la obra original el cual no quedo del todo satisfecho con su resolución.

Cualquier similitud con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

¡Hola chicos y chicas! Gracias por tomarte el tiempo en leer mi fic, me motive a escribir esta historia luego de terminar la obra maestra que fue Harry Potter and the Methods of Rationality (Harry Potter y los métodos de la racionalidad) escrita por Eliezer Yudkowsky, si aún no lo has leído no sé qué está haciendo aquí, enserio, sal de esta porquería de fic y ve a leer esa preciosidad, te cambiara la vida. Creo que un usuario llamado Rhaidot está traduciendo la historia, lo cual es un arduo trabajo y debes estar muy agradecido con él si no sabes ingles suficiente para leer el original.

¡Bien! Ahora que has vuelto luego de leer los 122 capítulos de la otra historia, continuemos, me motive a escribir este fic luego de ver el ejemplo de un protagonista que utilizaba su cerebro para superar las adversidades que se le presentaban y pensé que sería interesante aplicar la misma fórmula a la obra de Kishimoto.

Este fic es un relato de ciencia ficción, el cual toma datos, información e hipótesis de teorías científicas reales pero las diverge a voluntad para crear una historia fantástica. No se recomienda tomar ningún hecho expuesto en la historia como verídico no importando cuan autentico parezca.

* * *

 **Capitulo I.**

 **Lo que fue, lo que es y lo que pudo ser.**

"¡De veras!"

Iruka quedó pasmado ante la revelación de su peor estudiante. Saber que Naruto fuera tan ingenuo como para caer en las mentiras de Mizuki era de hecho liberador y horrorizaste al mismo tiempo.

Por un lado mostraba la desesperación y anhelo del pequeño por poder convertirse en ninja a tal punto de realizar una hazaña tan impresionante como violar la seguridad que protegía el pergamino y hurtarlo, ¿Como un individuo con tales habilidades se desempeña de forma tan desastrosa en sus evaluaciones? era todo un misterio para Iruka.

Por otro lado el hecho de que Naruto fuese manipulado, lo exoneraba de cualquier reprimenda que el consejo de ancianos quisieran imponerle, el pobre niño ya tenía demasiados enemigos sin haber hecho nada, denles una razón de peso y lo destrozarían vivo.

Esos eran los únicos beneficios de la situación en las que se encontraban, si es que podrían llamarse así, en cambio todas las horribles implicaciones que representaban los actos de Mizuki… traición… robo… fraude… empleo de menores para asuntos ilícitos… y eso solo sería escarbando en la superficie.

¿Cómo su amigo de la infancia podría estar detrás de semejante artimaña? ¿Acaso estaría mintiendo Naruto? ¡Imposible! El brillo en los ojos de su estudiante era algo que solo algunos de los más habilidosos ninjas podrían fingir, la sinceridad en sus palabras era algo que Iruka no podría refutar, el pequeño creía con cada célula de su cuerpo que robar el pergamino y aprender una de sus técnicas era algún tipo de prueba extracurricular el cual él podía tomar en compensación a sus fallos en la academia.

Definitivamente Mizuki era un traidor y aunque doliera, reconocía que debía caerle todo el peso de la ley. Pero primero debía llevar a Naruto a un lugar seguro e informar de la situación al Hokage.

"Bien Naruto es hora de…"

…

Naruto rebosaba de alegría, imaginaba que el examen estaculicular sería difícil y tedria muy poco tiempo para completarlo, pero nunca imagino que sería tan poco.

Afortunadamente logro aprender al menos una de las técnicas antes de que los profesores lo encontraran y eso sería suficiente ¿Verdad? ¡Verdad! Mizuki-sensei se lo había dicho, solo tenía que aprender una ¡Y demonios sí que había sido difícil! Pero él lo había conseguido, el hazmerreír de la academia había logrado superar la mayor parte del examen extra-correscolar el cual habían removido y cambiado hace muchos años de la academia porque todos los estudiantes lo reprobaban ¡Y mejor aún! Iruka-sensei, el único de sus profesores que había mostrado simpatía por él, el único que lo había reconocido y motivado a cumplir sus sueños, el único que lo retaba continuamente y lo forzaba a ser mejor, era a quien habían enviado a perseguirle y ahora podría enseñarle lo que había aprendido, por fin podría mostrarle a su profesor favorito que él no era el peor de sus estudiantes, que el Naruto Uzumaki si podía y lo lograría.

Aunque ahora el puesto de profesor favorito estaría en discusión ya que el grandioso Mizuki-sensei había sido el que le hablo del examen súper giga exta corlis colar, aunque Iruka-sensei había sido el que creyó primero en él… un confiado "¡Naaaa!" resonó en su cabeza. No importaba, no veía porque no podía tener dos profesores favoritos, no es como que tuviera muchas cosas a las cuales llamar favoritas y ahora tener dos sería realmente grandioso.

Estaba ansioso por realizar la técnica de una vez por todas, pero la expresión exasperada y constipada su profesor estaba empezando a afectarle, sabía que su maestro le deseaba el mayor de los éxitos y en gran parte no le culpaba por tener sus dudas dadas sus anteriores evaluaciones. Aun así, pensaba que no le dolería poner una cara más amena para variar, ya era suficiente presión saber que estas a punto de gastar tu última oportunidad de aprobar la academia ninja, definitivamente no necesitaba las dudas de su profesor haciendo un hueco en su determinación.

"Bien Naruto es hora de…"

¡ZAAAAP!

Una fuerte ráfaga de viendo seguida de un estruendo invadió la escena, algo se había incrustado en lo se escuchó como una superficie de madera y un objeto de tamaño mediano había caído al suelo.

Naruto resguardó su rostro con las manos de forma instintiva, al separarlas se percató de que estaban cubiertas de sangre, de hecho su cuerpo entero estaba cubierto.

Su pulso dio un súbito descenso y sintió como la tierra bajo sus pies parecía moverse de un lugar a otro. Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás apoyándose en la pared de la cabaña. Se llevó la mano al pecho tratando de sostener en su palma el intenso dolor que apenas había empezado a sentir.

Alzo el cuello intentando recuperar el aire que se escapaba de sus pulmones y sintió como una a una cayeron las gotas sobre su rostro, manchando de sangre la única parte de su cuerpo que no había sido cubierta en el primer impacto.

Un enorme shuriken de viento demoníaco yacía clavado demasiado alto en la pared como para que le hubiese impactado, la sangre continuaba goteando sobre su rostro y el dolor cedía en intensidad, lo suficiente para que se diera cuenta de que no estaba herido. Y si él no estaba herido, toda está sangre solo podría provenir de un lugar.

Allí, desplomado en el suelo, el cuerpo sin vida de Iruka-sensei y no mucho más lejos su cabeza decapitada con la misma expresión exasperada y constipada de hace unos segundos.

Con un ratio de unos ciento vente latidos por minuto, el corazón de Naruto exploto y la pena invadió su alma.

Iruka-sensei estaba muerto y él estaba cubierto en su sangre. ¿Quién? ¿Quién había hecho semejante atrocidad?

Como respondiendo a su pregunta de entre los arbustos surgió una figura, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al pensar que dentro de poco seria su turno de sufrir el mismo destino.

Qué alivio sintió al ver que era Mizuki-sensei, quería correr y enterrarse en sus brazos, derramarse en llanto y advertirle que tuviera cuidado, había un asesino en las cercanías y no quería que se volviera a repetir la misma escena. Quería hacer tantas cosas en ese momento, todo menos estar ahí. Pero su cuerpo no respondía, solo podía llorar y temblar mientras más gotas de sangre caían sobre su cabeza.

Mizuki se detuvo al entrar en el claro del bosque observando la escena por unos instantes. Su rostro se llenó se asombró y terror mientras se dirigia lentamente hacia Naruto.

"¿¡Qué has hecho!? Has asesinado a tu propio maestro"

La expresión del rubio cambio de miserable a espeluznaste, como podrían pensar que el fuera el culpable de semejante bestialidad. Pero no podía excusarse, no podía articular palabra, sus emociones eran tan abrasivas que apenas se podía mantenerse consiente.

"Al final de cuentas, los años de abuso y abandono tuvieron efecto en tu pequeña mente, no pudiste aguantar más y descargaste toda tu ira en la figura que más te ha atormentado, Iruka-sensei, el maestro que siempre ignoro las palizas y el acoso que recibías día a día en la academia, el maestro que te ponía calificaciones injustas para que reprobaras cada curso, dándole una excusa a los demás para que se burlaran de ti, el maestro que te enseñaba apropósito lecciones falsas para que nunca aprendieras y dieras las respuestas incorrectas"

¿Qué estaba diciendo Mizuki-sensei? Iruka nunca había hecho ninguna de esas cosas ¿Porque estaba tan empeñado en inventar razones por las que Naruto asesinara a su profesor?

"Pero no te culpo Naruto, a la luz de tus ojos se lo tenía más que merecido, además, es tu naturaleza salvaje actuar de forma tan sangrienta, el demonio que llevas contigo te hizo matar a sangre fría ¡Sí! Eso debió ser, luego de tantos años de marginación por fin sucumbiste al seductor susurro del demonio, ¡Mátalos! ¡Mátalos a todos! te dijo, debimos encerrarte en una fosa desde que naciste como muchos propusieron, no debieron dejarte vagar por las calles como si fueras uno de nosotros, pero el dulce y piadoso corazón del señor Hokage no pudo permitir semejante cosa no… él quiso tener fe en ti y mira como le has pagado, asesinando a Iruka cuando tuviste la oportunidad"

Expulsando hasta el último de sus fluidos nasales, Naruto permanecía en la misma posición llorando y negando con la cabella. Por favor que todo esto sea una pesadilla, pensaba. Él nunca le haría daño a Iruka-sensei, él era bueno, alguien tendría que creerle, por favor que alguien le creyera.

"Vamos Naruto, entrégame el pergamino y volvamos a la aldea, abogare por ti cuando lleguemos, pero no te prometo que sean piadosos"

El rubio deslizo su mano por su pecho y sostuvo con fuerza el listón que ataba el pergamino a su espalda, ni siquiera recordaba que lo llevaba consigo.

El Chunin se agacho y despojo al niño del pergamino, mientras lo ayudaba a colocarse de pie.

Las piernas de Naruto se sentían de mantequilla y le costó un gran esfuerzo mantenerse una postura recta. Una vez incorporado, recordó que aún se encontraban en peligro, el asesino aún estaba ahí afuera y no podían volver a la aldea sin arriesgarse a ser atacados en el camino.

Trato de hablar pero no podía más que balbucear.

"Yo no… Yo no fui… asesi… Iruka… sensei…"

Las palabras apenas si salían de su garganta y el llanto volvía asomarse en sus ojos, ¿Cómo podría explicar el enorme peligro en el que se encontraban si no podía siquiera hablar?

"Lo sé"

Las cortas y sombrías palabras de Misuki cortaron el ambiente y dejaron a Naruto aún más desconcertado.

"Sé que tu no asesinaste a Iruka"

Naruto miro a su profesor a los ojos tratando de encontrar una respuesta, un indicio que le explicara de que iba esta bizarra escena ¿Si él lo sabía porque había dicho esas palabras tan hirientes hace unos segundos? ¿Porque lo había acusado e inventado razones para culparle? ¿Acaso lo había dicho para engañar al asesino? Eso significa que Mizuki-sensei estaba al tanto de la situación y había llegado con un plan para salvarle.

"¿Quieres saber cómo lo sé?"

A una velocidad impresionante el Profesor agarró por el cuello a su iluso estudiante y lo alzo sobre la pared de la abandonada choza.

No podía contenerse más, la carcajada sonó fría y aterradora en el tranquilo y solitario claro del bosque.

"Sé que no mataste Iruka porque yo fui quien lo mate"

La mano apretaba cada vez más fuerte el cuello del muchacho, si antes le era difícil respira ahora le era imposible.

Sin poder moverse, sin poder hacer nada, sin poder cambiar la situación en la que se encontraba y con lo poco que le quedaba de fuerzas Naruto artículo.

"¿Porque?"

"¿Porque quieres saber? No creo que comprendas el peso de esa pregunta mocoso, explicarte mis razones sería una pérdida de tiempo. Tu estúpida e inferior mente no podría llegar a entender porque desayuno pan tostado en las mañanas, mucho menos entender cuál es el propósito de mi plan. Al principio pensé que te habías tragado mis mentiras porque estabas desesperado por aprobar la academia, luego me di cuenta que simplemente eras estúpido y que usarte era más fácil que arruga un papel con las manos"

Naruto estremeciéndose bajo el agarre de su captor trato de desviar su mirada, lleno de ira y resentimiento consigo mismo. Misuki siendo el ninja que era, no dejo pasar por alto esta reacción.

"Espera… quiere decir que no te habías dado cuenta que el examen era falso y que todo fue un plan para que robaras el pergamino de los sellos por mi ¡Ja Ja Ja Ja! Eres más estúpido de lo que nunca podría imaginar"

Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, había superado el record en lo miserable que podía sentirse, su estupidez había arrastrado a la única persona que se preocupaba por el a una trampa para ser asesinado y ahora sufriría el mismo destino sin poder hacer nada al respecto.

"No precioso no derrames tus lagrimas aun" Le reprocho Mizuki con una expresión que no era del todo clara.

"Guárdalas para cuando realmente las necesites" Su mano acaricio la mejilla del niño y se hizo camino hacia su cuello para desabrochar el único botón de sus prendas y bajar el ziper de su chándal.

"Aún nos falta mucha diversión por tener…"

Aun cuando le fuese físicamente imposible, Naruto trago en seco, a pesar de su estupidez sabía perfectamente lo que se avecinaba. Un destino más sucio y repugnante que la muerte. Y pensar que hace unos instantes deseaba unos segundos más de vida, mientras que ahora una muerte rápida sería el destino más piadoso.

"Siiii… el cuerpo que guarda al demonio de nueve colas, una simple vasija para contener un hermoso tesoro, nadie se molestara con que utilice a la vasija para mi diversión mientras no estropee al tesoro ¿verdad?"

Los largos y huesosos dedos de Mizuki acariciaron toda la circunferencia del chico y en un súbito movimiento rasgo la camisilla blanca que cubría su abdomen.

"Oh… ¿Qué tenemos aquí? El famoso sello que nos salvó a todos, aprisionando al demonio que asesino a miles en una sola noche"

"Nock Nock" Toco el vientre del muchacho dos veces con la punta de sus dedos.

"Mmm… que decepción, parece que no hay nadie en casa, tal vez deba tocar más fuerte"

Un fuerte puñetazo imparto su vientre y antes de que pudiera procesarlo el mismo puño volvió a impactar, una y otra vez, cada vez más fuerte.

El dolor era insoportable, se sentía en todo su cuerpo, cada puñetazo rompía una parte de él, quería gritar pero el fuerte agarre en su garganta no se lo permitía.

"Al parecer no ha sido suficientemente fuerte, creo que debo añadirle un poco más de intensidad"

Alzo su puño en el aire y concentro chakra en forma de alfileres en la superficie.

"Nock Nock" Golpeo nuevamente.

Con el primer puñetazo Naruto sintió como todo lo que había comido en la semana se hacía camino por su esófago.

"Nock Nock"

Con el segundo perdió el control de su vejiga y mojo los pantalones.

"Nock Nock"

Con el tercero su garganta cedió y empezó a gritar mientras expulsaba por boca y nariz una mescla se vómitos y sangre.

"Nock Nock"

Con el cuarto sintió como la piel de su abdomen se desprendía.

"Nock Nock"

Con el quinto ensucio sus pantalones.

"Nock Nock"

Con el sexo sintió la madera de la choza quebrarse y las astillas clavarse en su espalda.

"Nock Nock"

Con el séptimo sintió como goteaban sus oídos.

"Nock Nock"

Con el octavo sus manos y pies se entumecieron.

"Nock Nock"

Con el noveno su vista empezó a nublarse.

"Nock Nock"

Con el décimo apenas podía respirar.

"Nock Nock"

Con el vigésimo dejo de moverse.

"Nock Nock"

Con el trigésimo le era difícil recordar donde estaba y que estaba sucediendo.

"Nock Nock"

Con el centésimo el ser conocido como Naruto dejo de existir.

…

En un cuarto fúnebre un niño lloraba con el rostro hundido entre las piernas, mientras unos ojos gigantescos lo observan fijamente. Un enorme DONG resonaba cada cierto tiempo, haciendo estremecer la habitación.

"Hey… demonio…"

Al zorro le sorprendió que el niño le estuviera dirigiendo la palabra. Esta no era ni por cerca la primera vez que se encontraban, muchas de las noches en las que el niño iba a dormir el zorro se infiltraba en sus sueños y le atormentaba continuamente procurando sembrar terror y pánico ante su presencia.

Sus palabras se escuchaban vacías y sin vida, algo que parecía como música para los oídos del zorro el cual estaba hastiado del tono siempre alegre y feliz del muchacho. Solo por la esperanza de continuar escuchando esa melancolía, decidió contestarle.

"¿Que?"

"Tú has matado a muchas personas ¿Verdad?"

Obtuvo silencio como respuesta.

"Si te libero… ¿Matarías a esa persona por mí?"

"Si"

Naruto nunca se había atrevido acercarte tanto a la jaula por temor a que el zorro lo rebanara con sus enormes zarpas, pero ahora eso realmente importaba poco, ningún destino que el zorro pudiera propiciarle podría ser peor que el que ya estaba recibiendo.

Tomo el sello en sus manos, desprendiéndolo poco a poco, mientras los enormes ojos le observaban en estupefacción.

A mitad de la remoción un enorme estruendo sacudió la habitación más fuerte que cualquiera de los DONGs anteriores.

De repente un hombre alto y rubio le sostenía la mano.

No sabía si por lo tonta o por lo jodida que estaba su cabeza, pero le costó un gran esfuerzo el reconocer el rostro que estaba en frente suyo, aun cuando lo había visto muchas veces.

"Cuarto…"

"¿Te das por vencido? ¿Eres realmente mi hijo?"

Los brazos del hombre rodearon al pequeño en un tierno abrazo.

Naruto lo sostuvo con fuerza y lloro.

Lloro hasta que no se escuchó nada más en la habitación, lloro por todas las veces que lo habían reprimido, maltratado e ignorado, lloro por las veces que ya había llorado y lloro un poco más solo por felicidad.

"Ya… ya… papa está aquí… no tienes por qué llorar…"

Escurriendo las últimas lágrimas de sus ojos, alzo la mirada y sonrió tan fuerte que le dolió el rostro.

Su papa estaba allí ¡Y DIOS BENDITO! Era el cuarto hokage en persona, todos estos años ya no importaban, porque su padre había vuelto de la muerte para rescatarlo del malvado que lo estaba golpeando sin piedad y juntos vivirían en la aldea y el ya no estaría solo, tendría por siempre a su papa. Podrían ir a comer ramen juntos y esta vez no se tendría que preocupar por el dinero. Ya tendría quien le acompañara a las exhibiciones de la academia, ya nunca nadie se burlaría de él. De ahora en adelante su papa estaría ahí para protegerle. Su papa le enseñaría Jutsus y se volvería el primero de su clase, Sakura aceptaría ser su novia y su vida sería feliz por siempre.

"Así está mucho mejor, los hombres no deben llorar"

Un sonrojo se asomó en sus mejillas, era el primer consejo que recibía de su padre, no podía evitar sentirse en las nubes, quería atesorar cada palabra y cada momento hasta el final de los tiempos.

Asintió torpemente con la cabeza. Y pensó para sus adentros _"No llorare nunca más, lo prometo"._

"Bien, ahora tengo que hablarte de algo muy importante, no pensé que tendríamos esta conversación tan pronto, imagine que serias mayor la primera vez que intentaras quitar el sello. Hijo… sobre ti cae una responsabilidad muy grande, sé que no fue justo de mi parte encerrar el zorro en tu interior y dejarte lidiar con lo demás solo. Pero nunca lo hubiera hecho si no confiara en ti, no importa cuán difícil sea la situación sé que puedes superarla sin tener que recurrir al demonio de las nueve colas"

"¡Nunca quitare el sello! ¡De veras! Puedes confiar en mí. Nunca más volveré a intentarlo"

"¡Ese es mi muchacho! La voluntad de la hoja corre por tus venas, sé que te convertirás en un ninja formidable"

Los ojos del rubio centellaron con el carismático brillo que tanto los caracterizaban.

"Seré el ninja más fuerte de la aldea y me convertiré en Hokage ¡Todos me reconocerán! ¡De veras!"

Con el pulgar en alto y una pose guay el cuarto dio su total aprobación.

"Sé que puedes hacerlo"

El chico agacho la mirada, colocando sus manos en sus mejillas tratando de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con volver salir.

"Y ahora que estas aquí sé que nunca volveré a dudar, cuando volvamos a la aldea todo estará bien y nunca más estaré solo"

Con un gran pesar en su interior el cuarto se acercó a su hijo y apretó con fuerza sus hombros.

"Hijo… No sé cómo decirte eso… No puedo quedarme…"

"¿Que? ¿Por qué? Si acabas de llegar ¿Por qué no puedes quedarte junto a mí?"

"Lo siento hijo pero es complicado, una vez que alguien muere no puede volver a la vida tan fácilmente…"

Con sus sueños nuevamente destrozados el rubio rompió en llanto ignorando la promesa que había hecho hace unos momentos.

"¡No es justo! Se suponía que venias a salvarme ¿Qué voy hacer con Mizuki ahora? Me matara y no hay nada que pueda hacer para evitarlo"

"¡Naruto mírame! Tú puedes vencerle, en ti yace una fuerza que desconoces, no hay nada en el mundo que no puedas superar, eres mi hijo y creo en ti…"

Quería ser fuerte y creer en las palabras de su padre pero era muy difícil tener fe en sí mismo cuando te estaban golpeando hasta morir.

"…a lo largo de los años te he visto superar las peores de las situaciones… llevas mi sangre… voluntad de la hoja… valor… camino del ninja… legado…"

El cuarto continúo su discurso moralizador, dándole a su hijo las razones más emotivas por las que podía vencen a quien sea que él se lo propusiera, sin embargo, este había quedado destrozado al escuchar sus primeras palabras, un eco resonaba en su mente sin parar _"…a lo largo de los años te he visto superar las peores de las situaciones…"_ una y otra vez repitiéndose _"…a lo largo de los años te he visto…"_ _"…te he visto…"_ fue entonces cuando los últimos trozos de su corazón se hicieron añicos.

No hubo más llanto.

Su padre estuvo allí durante los doce años de tortura infernal que había vivido.

Él estuvo allí cuando le golpeaban continuamente sin razón.

Él estuvo allí cuando le mataban de hambre y se negaban a venderle alimentos vetándolo de todas las tienda.

Él estuvo allí cuando lloraba desconsolado hasta quedar dormido.

Él estuvo allí cuando necesitaba que alguien le enseñara a leer para que los demás niños dejaran de ridiculizarlo.

Él estuvo allí cada vez que lo vencían en combate por no conocer las posiciones correctas.

Él estuvo allí cada vez que le dijeron que no era suficientemente bueno.

Él estuvo allí cada vez que le llamaron estúpido.

Él estuvo allí en cada rechazo.

Él estuvo allí en cada maltrato.

Él estuvo allí en cada maldito momento de su vida…

¡Y NO HIZO NADAAAAAAA!

El cuarto finalizando sus palabras de aliento volvía a envolver a su hijo en un compasivo y amoroso abrazo.

Naruto le empujo con todas sus fuerzas.

"¡NO ME TOQUES! ¡NO TIENES EL DERECHO A LLAMARTE MI PADRE!"

La expresión confusa del cuarto era todo un retrato, no comprendía que había sucedido para que su hijo reaccionara de esa manera.

"Tú me maldijiste al nacer con este monstruo y me dejaste solo en un mundo que me odiaba para sufrir un infierno que nadie debería vivir y ahora estas en frente de mi diciéndome que no debo romper el sello que me mantiene atado a la única cosa que ha arruinado toda mi existencia ¿POR QUEEEEE? Para continuar protegiendo a los malditos desgraciados que me han rechazado todos estos años ¿Dame una razón por la que ellos merezcan vivir la vida que siempre me han negado?"

El chakra que el cuarto había inyectado en el sello del zorro no tenía suficiente poder cognitivo para poder responder al tipo de lógica que planteado Naruto. Quedo perplejo intentando encontrar las palabras, pero solo podía pensar en "Tú puedes hijo" "La voluntad de la hoja" "Tu fuerza interior".

El silencio del adulto golpeo más fuerte que cualquiera de los puñetazos que estuviera recibiendo en esos momentos.

"Exacto… no existe ninguna…" Las palabras salieron de los labios de pequeño con tal rabia que inclusive el demonio hecho de puro chakra maligno quedo impresionado.

Corrió decididamente a romper el sello de una vez por todas, sin titubeos.

El cuarto se lanzó a detenerlo, pero esta vez el zorro no permaneció como simple espectador, saco su enorme pata de la jaula y lo estampo a una de las paredes.

Naruto se cruzó con los exaltados ojos del zorro y vio en ellos algo que le pareció extrañamente familiar, algo que había visto cada vez que se miraba al espejo. Vio esperanza.

Por primera vez desde su encierro, el zorro vio decisión en los actos de su carcelero y solo por esta vez se permitió a si mismo tener esperanza de que sería libre, esperanza de volver sentir el aire fresco en su rostro y esperanza de dejar de ser un peón más de los seres humanos.

Aun sin entender la profundidad de la mirada que recibía, continúo. Su decisión ya estaba hecha, el sello fue removido.

Como último recurso, el cuarto libero el chakra congenio que se almacenaba junto al suyo, tratando de invertir la decisión de su hijo.

Una luz de fondo segó a todos los presentes, una mujer de pelo rojo se acercaba corriendo mientras extrañas cadenas salían de todo su cuerpo.

El cuarto estaba haciendo sellos con sus manos y recitando el nombre innecesariamente largo de un jutsu prohibido.

El zorro a su vez se lanzó desesperado a atacar a todo aquel que intentara volver aprisionarlo.

Y allí en medio de todo estaba Naruto.

Lanzado

Todos conocemos la historia del vibrante e hiperactivo rubio de Konoa que salvo al mundo. Pero que hubiera sucedido si al inicio de nuestra historia un suceso traumático le hubiese cambiado de una forma que nadie pude prever... ¿Podrá la aldea lidiar con este nuevo y mejorado Naruto? Descubre que deparara al mundo ninja al tener un genio, astuto y manipulador por héroe.

…

Así fue como la singularidad tuvo lugar.

…

... - .-.. .-

... - -.-

.- - .. -. -

... - .-.. .-

... - -.-

.- - .. -. -

…

El puño lleno de chakra se precipito una vez más contra el estómago del muchacho, su cuerpo inánime suspendido contra la pared pareció tensarse y reaccionar más agudamente al dolor.

El perpetrador se encorvo con intención de pegarle aún más bruscamente.

Para su sorpresa, el chico sostuvo el brazo que apretaba su cuello y con un fuerte impulso balanceo sus piernas para atraparlo en una llave de brazo.

El profesor cayó al suelo mordiendo el polvo.

La maniobra del muchacho había sido tan veloz y precisa que no dio cabida a contrarrestarla. Perplejo, solo pudo observar mientras era derrotado.

Los ojos azules que se reflejaron con los suyos le aterrorizaban. Eran unos ojos serenos y calmados, llenos de experiencia, ojos que discordaban con la figura que los ostentaban.

El niño torció con toda sus fuerzas el brazo del hombre, rompiendo sus huesos. Mientras este se quejaba, se puso de pie y tomo su otro brazo para realizar la misma maniobra.

Revolcándose del dolor, con ambos brazos rotos y al borde de perder el conocimiento, el villano maldecía hasta el último de los infiernos al demonio de pelo amarillo que tenía en frente suyo

Sin darle el más mínimo respiro dejo caer todo su peso sobre su muslo, golpeándole violentamente con su codo y rompiéndole el fémur de forma tan atroz que el hueso era claramente visible fuera de su piel.

Para rematar, tomo su única pierna sana y doblo su tobillo en un torniquete de trecientos sesenta grados.

Quien hubiese visto al hombre en esas circunstancias fácilmente lo hubiera confundido con una caricatura humana.

Una vez neutralizado su objetivo, el pequeño miro a su alrededor inspeccionando el área y tratando de encontrar una explicación a lo que estaba sucediendo, unas nauseas inmensas lo invadieron.

"¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?"

Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de vomitar medio litro de sangre y caer desmallado al piso.

…

Estaba hasta las narices del mocoso y sus travesuras, en los últimos meses parecía que solo se encargaban de perseguirle de un lugar a otro tratando de atraparle. Afortunadamente esta vez el tonto había hecho algo lo suficientemente ilegal como para sufrir consecuencias reales, como estaba deseando que lo encerraran en la correccional juvenil por unos cuantos meses para que aprendiera su lección, esas serían las vacaciones más maravillosas que podría imaginar.

El frondoso sonido de un cuerno resonó en los adentros del bosque ¿Acaso ya lo abrían atrapado? No… si lo hubiesen atrapado no estarían pidiendo refuerzos. Ese estúpido niñato debía estar armando una bien gorda si necesitaban más hombres.

Llegar a la escena no le tomo mucho tiempo. Le pareció curioso que todos estuvieran de pie observando sin hacer nada ¿Dónde estaba todo el ruido y alboroto que caracterizaban las persecuciones del muchacho?

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para verlo con su propios ojos, lo comprendió.

…

Luego de un saludo formal el ninja procedió a explicar la situación al Hokage, la forma en la que encontraron los cuerpos y como ambos individuos se encontraban en el hospital bajo sebera vigilancia.

El tercero se dirigió inmediatamente a buscar una respuesta de lo que había ocurrido en ese claro del bosque.

"Saludos Hokage-sama, el paciente despertó ya hace media hora y está listo para recibirlo"

La mirada de Sarutobi era sebera, el herido sabía que se encontraba en grandes problemas por lo que había sucedido.

"¿Podrías explicarme qué demonios ha sucedido aquí Iruka? Misuki está muerto y Naruto está gravemente herido con laceraciones profundas en su estómago ¿Cómo una simple misión de rastreo y captura se tornó en un baño de sangre?"

La cabeza de Iruka dolía como un infierno, más de la mitad de su rostro estaba cubierto en vendas y le era muy difícil pensar con claridad.

"Discúlpeme Hokague-sama pero no estoy seguro de que sucedió, encontré a Naruto en medio del bosque y luego me desmalle, al despertar me encontraba en esta habitación"

Ambos hombres permanecieron en silencio durante unos segundos tratando de aclarar sus ideas y encajar las piezas de un rompe cabezas el cual no parecía tener lógica.

"Dijo que Misuki había muerto ¿Que le sucedió?"

El lord Hokage respiro hondo y se acercó a Iruka, no importaba cuantas veces lo hiciera, ser el portador de las noticias de un compañero caído en batalla siempre era difícil.

"Misuki murió desangrado luego que sus cuatro extremidades fueran quebradas en varias partes"

El horror no se hizo esperar en la única parte visible del rostro del chunin. Su amigo de la infancia había fallecido…

… _su amigo de la infancia… semejante artimaña... …Naruto… el brillo en los ojos… pergamino robado… aprender técnica… Mizuki… traidor…_

Iruka dio un sobresalto al recordar lo sucedido, sus memorias se precipitaban abruptamente llenando los huecos vacíos de hace unos momentos.

"¡Lord Hokague! ¡Fue el! Misuki fue el responsable"

Sarutobi tuvo que sostener al hombre y recordarle que aún se encontraba herido, que se calmara y le explicara a que se estaba refiriendo.

Con una expresión solemne, Iruka continúo explicando más calmadamente.

"Cuando le encontré, Naruto estaba practicando una de las técnicas del pergamino de los sellos, estaba convencido que si aprendía una de esas técnicas aprobaría la academia y se convertiría en ninja, cuando le pregunte de donde había sacado esa idea me dijo que Mizuki-sensei se lo había contado… Hokage-sama… Mizuki era un traidor de la aldea y utilizo a Naruto para robar el pergamino…"

Su compromiso con entregar un informe detallado era digno de admirar, pero las lágrimas que surcaban su rostro mostraban lo profundamente afectado que estaba por la situación.

El anciano entendía los sentimientos de su camarada más joven, luego de asentir a con la cabeza decidió salir de la habitación para darle un tiempo a solas.

"Lord Hokage… por favor espere… ¿Cómo se encuentra Naruto?"

"El chico está gravemente herido, pero afortunadamente está estable, los doctores lo mantienen bajo continua vigilancia"

Una mueca incomoda cruzo el rostro del ninja, sabía que no era su posición el pedir explicaciones, pero no podía evitar preocuparse por el destino del muchacho.

"Que sucederá con él una vez que despierte"

"¿A qué se refiere Iruka-sensei?"

La evasiva del Hokage le recordó que como ninja de bajo rango era impropio que estuviera cuestionando a la suprema autoridad de la aldea, pero en verdad necesitaba saber qué sucedería con su alumno.

"¿Qué consecuencias caerán en Naruto por lo sucedió?"

La tensión en el aire podía cortarse con una moto cierra y aun así no hubiera quedado aire suficiente para un suspiro.

"¿Acaso no es obvio? según su informe, Naruto no es más que una víctima en todo este embrollo, es un milagro que haya salido con vida, castigarle es la última de mis intenciones"

Un enorme peso cayó de los hombros de Iruka, cuan aliviado se sintió al saber que Naruto estaría bien después de todo.

"Gracias Hokage-sama"

…

El anciano no se dio cuenta en qué momento se había quedado dormido, luego de visitar a Iruka había entrado a la habitación de Naruto y se había sentado a observarle, lo demás estaba en blanco.

Debían ser más o menos las cinco de la madrugada los rayos naranja entraban por la ventana bañando la habitación y en la cama yacía un niño observando el amanecer.

El Hokage se puso de pie y sacudió sus túnicas, se acercó al joven y busco captar su atención, algo lo cual parecía extrañamente difícil. El chico miraba la alborada como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía en años.

"¡Ehjem! Me alegra que estés despierto…"

El rubio lo observo con ojos cansados sin decir nada.

"Sé que debes estar exhausto, lo que te diré no tomara mucho tiempo… a causa de la osadía y las habilidades que mostraste en el campo de batalla en contra del enemigo de la hoja es un placer honrarte con esto"

Sarutobi coloco delicadamente sobre las sabanas un protector de frente con el símbolo de la aldea.

"Naruto Uzumaki ¡Felicidades! Has aprobado la academia ninja, desde hoy eres oficialmente un Genin en entrenamiento"

El chico ni se inmuto ante estas palabras.

Presenciar de primera mano la muerte de la inocencia era un suceso duro de ver, especialmente de un ser como Naruto que a pesar de sus circunstancias siempre se mantuvo irradiando pureza y felicidad, verlo en ese estado hacia cuestionar hasta los principios más fundamentales del viejo hombre. _"¿Realmente valieron la pena los sacrificios hechos si este es el mejor de los resultados al que podemos aspirar?"._

Con un leve giro de cabeza Naruto se dispuso nuevamente a observar el amanecer.

El Lord Hokage salió de la habitación sintiéndose vencido y más viejo de lo que realmente era. Se alejó mientras repasaba mentalmente cada una de las decisiones que había tomado en su vida.

Una vez salido el sol, Naruto separo su mirada de la ventana y tomo la banda en sus manos, aun sin comprender lo que estaba sucediendo.

"En verdad estoy de vuelta… padre…"

* * *

Ahí está el primer capítulo, he tratado con todas mis fuerzas ser los más conciso que he podido, me considero un escritor que suele divagar mucho es sus escritos y sé que muchas personas pueden llegar a considerarlo tedioso. ¡Espero que hayas disfrutado leyéndolo! porque yo disfrute mucho escribiéndolo. Mantente sintonizado para el próximo capítulo. Si encuentras algún error o tienes alguna duda puedes dejármelo en un review, también si tienes alguna crítica o recomendación estaría más que encantado de escucharla, no gano un centavo al escribir esto y lo cierto es que lo escribo para ver la reacción u opinión de los demás y tu comentario u opinión serán el pago a mi esfuerzo.

Sin más palabras que gastar ¡me despido! ¡Sayonara!


	2. Shinobis world for dummies Vol I

**Capitulo II.**

 **Shinobi´s world for dummies Vol.** **I**

El ninja le había dejado en frente de su casa sin siquiera despedirse o mostrar algún tipo de cortesía, la hostilidad con su persona era evidente casi palpable.

Tomo el pórtico en sus manos y abrió la puerta, consciente de que el seguro no funcionaba. Su cabeza se sentía como un globo aerostático lleno de helio, un continuo zumbido acompañado de una fuerte jaqueca iba y venía sin parar.

Abrió el frasco de los calmantes y tomo más de los recomendados por el doctor, cayó desplomado sobre la cama y durmió hasta el anochecer.

Con pasos torpes se hizo camino al cuarto de baño y lavo su rostro, alzo la tapa del váter para orinar y dio un sobresalto al ver lo que había entre sus manos. ¡Cómo demonios se había achicado tanto! Corrió a verse en el espejo pero no pudo encontrar ninguno, corrió a la cocina a buscar cualquier utensilio que tuviera una superficie lo suficientemente pulida como para reflejarse en él, sostuvo un cuchillo en sus manos y antes de ver su reflejo pensó que todo el lugar le parecía extrañamente familia, de hecho, ¿Cómo supo dónde estaba el chuchillo o el baño?

Una sensación de Déjà vu invadió su cuerpo. Él ya había estado aquí, hace muchos años esta había sido su casa. ¿Pero cómo demonios había vuelto? Pasó sus manos por su cabeza y pensó, _"¿Vamos Naruto que es lo último que recuerdas? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí_?" Recordó el hospital y los sedantes, recordó el amanecer, recordó la pelea con el extraño hombre y luego… todo estaba en blanco… casi… recordaba lo que había hecho la semana pasada, el mes pasado, ¡El año pasado inclusive! Pero no podía recordar con claridad lo que había sucedido en las últimas 48 horas.

Poso sus dedos en su ceño fruncido y pensó intensamente.

¡Pospuesto! Estaba soñando, eso debía ser, cuando sueñas nunca recuerdas el principio del sueño, simplemente apareces ahí y te dejas llevar por la corriente.

Ahora… ¿Cómo demostrar que era un sueño?

Vio el cuchillo a su lado y lo empujo alejándolo de él, debía haber una forma más benigna de probar su teoría ¿verdad? La auto-mutilación no era una idea que le encantara. Además, sentir dolor entre sueños era algo normal, cortarse y sangrar no le proporcionaría ningún dato que le confirmara o desmintiera su situación actual, el mismo había experimentado dolor en algunas de sus pesadillas ¿Y acaso no tenía migraña hace unos momentos?

Se sentó en el piso y pensó.

Comprobar la física del sueño. El los sueños las leyes de la física no siempre se aplican.

Tomo el cuchillo y lo dejo caer, clavándose en el piso de madera al instante _¡Demonios!_

Busco en el closet y encontró unas canicas, las hizo rodar hasta debajo de la cama _¡Demonios!_

Fue a la cocina y vertió agua y aceite en un recipiente, ambo se mantuvieron separadas no importando cuan fuerte los agitara _¡Demonios!_

Vio el reloj de la pared y memorizo la hora, 7:32 Pm, volteo el rostro y volvió a mirar 7:33 Pm _¡Demonios!_

Corrió al interruptor y lo activo una y otra vez, siempre obteniendo los mismos resultados _¡Demonios!_

Enojado busco el cuchillo y arranco el interruptor de la pared, nervioso pero decidido toco uno de los cables recibiendo una fuerte descarga eléctrica _¡DEMONIOOOOOS!_

Otra vez sentado en el piso, frustrado y a oscuras, siguió pensando.

Cálculos complejos. Es difícil mantener la concentración y hacer cálculos complejos en los sueños.

"Dos y dos, son cuatro, cuatro y dos, son seis, seis y dos, son ocho, y ocho, dieciséis, y ocho, veinticuatro, y ocho, treinta y dos, estas son las cuentas, que he sacado yo. ¡Demonios!"

Se dirigió a la cocina y vertió el recipiente con la mezcla en el fregadero, al ver la mancha de agua que dedo sobre la meseta, se le ocurrió una idea.

"La circunferencia de un circulo es igual al Diámetro por el π"

 _¡Algo más difícil!_ Pensó.

"El π es la relación entre la longitud de una circunferencia y su diámetro"

¡Con números!

"El π es igual a 3.14159… 2… 6… 5… 3…5… 8?" _¡Demonios!_ Nunca había podido recitar más allá del décimo decimal.

Exasperado y negado aceptar que este mundo era real, vio el cuchillo y considero que la auto-mutilación no era tan mal idea después de todo.

Fuertes y sonoros quejidos salieron del apartamento del muchacho esa noche.

…

Era casi el amanecer, su hogar estaba virtualmente destrozado por los experimentos fallidos y se sentía como si se encontrara al borde de una de las más profundas crisis nerviosas que jamás había experimentado.

Todos los datos le confirmaban que no se encontraba en un sueño, pero se negaba rotundamente a creerlo, lo peor era que esa actitud contradecía todas sus creencias ¿Cómo él, siendo un hombre de ciencia, podría refutar tan severamente una verdad tan absoluta?.

" _Si el siguiente experimento falla lo aceptare_ " se decía a sí mismo y como en el transcurso de la noche todos habían fallado… esa era la razón por la que se encontraba en la azotea de su edificio…

"La adrenalina que correrá por mi cuerpo y la impresión que me causara el impacto me despertara… son solo 3 pisos… ¡Vamos tu puedes!"

El viento frio de la mañana helo su rostro y con un leve impulso se lanzó al vacío.

Su mente funcionaba a millas por horas, dándose cuenta de lo estúpida que había sido su decisión y de lo mucho que se arrepentía. A solo metros del pavimento blandió sus manos en el aire y sintió como si una extensión de su cuerpo tocara el suelo y lo impulsara en dirección contraria, evitando que se accidentara en el pavimento.

El efecto de acción-reacción lo impulso hacia atrás con tal fuerza que choco contra la pared del callejón. Luego de frotar su espalda para aliviar el dolor, alzo sus manos para inspeccionarlas y tratar de entender que había sucedido.

Cerro sus ojos y extendió su mano asía los contenedores de basura y trato de emular la misma sensación que había sentido hace unos segundos, no fue fácil pero logro reproducirla.

Sentía como su mano se alargaba y tocaba la superficie metálica del contenedor, podía sentir el frio del metal, como se curvaba e inclusive la mugre que tenía incrustada. Abrió sus ojos y su brazo no había cambiado ni en forma o tamaño, pero indudablemente podía sentir la superficie del contenedor, alargo la distancia de lo que sea que estuviera saliendo de su brazo y logro mover el contenedor.

"¡POR TODOS LOS CIELOS! ¡TENGO SUPER PODERES!"

Sus manos temblaban de la emoción, toda su vida siempre quiso tener habilidades especiales y luchar contra el crimen, mientras lucia el más épico de los súper trajes. _¡Calma!_ Se dijo a si mismo mientras refrenaba su niño interno, luego abra suficiente tiempo para eso.

Ya que había comprobado que no se encontraba en un sueño, debía averiguar cómo diablos se había encogido y de donde había surgido esta ¿Telequinesis? No… ¿Aura espectro extensible? No… Chakra… la palabra resonó en su cabeza, liberando recuerdos que él mismo había guardado en lo más profundo de su subconsciente.

¡Lo recordaba todo! O al menos una parte… la aldea, los ninjas, la academia, la pelea, las personas… él había regresado… a donde pertenecía…

Pero estaban muy equivocados si pretendían que él se quedaría.

Prioridad No. 1: Volver a casa (A la casa-casa, no al apartamento de arriba al que también podría referirse como casa).

Para ello necesitaba mucha ayuda y aún más importante información, mucha información.

Subió a casa (La falsa casa) y trato de poner orden al desastre que había armado, si sus suposiciones eran correctas, podría estar estancado allí durante un largo tiempo.

Ya había terminado cuando vio como el sol se levantaba sobre el horizonte, "Vaya…" suspiro. Nunca se cansaría de verlo.

Salió a la calle y se dio cuenta que no tenía ni idea a donde tenía que ir, si sabía a donde quería ir, pero no sabía cómo llegar. Todo el lugar parecía habitual, pero una cosa era la sensación de familiaridad y otra muy distinta conocer el lugar. Bueno… preguntando se llega a roma, pedir direcciones era algo sencillo.

"Esto… disculpe señor podría decirme…" Le dijo a un hombre que pasaba frente suyo, este le respondió con un gesto de indignación y volteando el rostro.

Eso había sido un poco raro, y tengan en cuenta que lo pensaba alguien que había descubierto hace poco que tenía súper poderes.

"Disculpen, serían tan amables de indicarme…"

"No nos molestes mocoso" Fue la respuesta de un par de mujeres que el chico encontró más adelante.

Estas se alejaron rápidamente, cuchicheando entre ellas de como el chico había tenido la osadía de dirigirles la palabra.

En su mente no cabía la idea de que había hecho él para recibir tal trato, ¿Acaso había sido grosero? No… ¿Olía mal? Tampoco… Llevándose la mano a la boca y dando una sonora aspiración, dijo.

"El zorro"

Él era una prisión andante, y por ello todo el mundo en la aldea lo odiaba… _demonios…_ las cosas se empezaban complicar.

Varias cuadras más adelante, cuando alguien por fin se dignó en darle indicaciones pudo emprender su viaje al centro de recolección, organización y almacenaje de información; o biblioteca si así preferís llamarle.

Tras perderse en dos ocasiones, llego a su destino. Al entrar le recibieron con una calurosa bienvenida, parecía que no le conocían mucho por estos lares.

"Bienvenido a la Biblioteca Comunitaria Senju de Konoha, ¿En qué puedo ayudarle jovencito?"

"Esto… Buenos días señorita bibliotecaria, me gustaría saber dónde está su pabellón de ciencias y específicamente en que secciones encontraría información sobre física moderna; cuántica, atómica y relativista por favor, justo en ese orden. También estoy interesado en los almanaques de los últimos cincuenta años y no sé si tengan disponible o no algún libro que hable sobre la historia de las ciencias y sus principales precursores, también quisiera encontrar algún ejemplar de astrofísica y astronomía observacional; si, creo que eso estaría bien para empezar"

Una vena palpitante fue creciendo en la frente de la mujer mientras el chico hablaba. También, su expresión fue cambiando de amable a asqueada.

"Maldito mocoso… vete hacerle tus bromas a tu madre y deja de molestarme, esta es una institución respetable, no me levanto temprano en las mañanas para que mierdillas como tu vengan a gastarme bromas"

"Pero no estoy bromeando en verdad necesito…"

No pudo terminar de hablar cuando la mujer lo empezó a empujar hasta la puerta.

"¡Sio! ¡Ushcale Uschale! ¡Se me va! ¡Se me va!"

"Oiga señora pero déjeme explicarle…"

Cuanto odiaba que le tratasen como un niño, los adultos podrían ser insufribles a veces, con su sentido de superioridad ante los más jóvenes.

Si pretendía entrar y lograr su cometido, debía plantarse fuerte y demostrarle que no estaba bromeando. Que en verdad necesitaba obtener información del lugar. Hizo una rápida maniobra y le coloco detrás de la joven, tomo un profundo respiro preparándose para lo que iba a decir.

"No sé qué le pude haber dicho para que se ofendiera tanto, pero le ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas y le aseguro que no fue mi intención el ofender este lugar o lo que representa, en mi corazón tengo la más alta estima por su trabajo y por los servicios que ofrece a todas las mentes que quieren venir a nutrirse a este recinto, a mí me gusta considerarme una de esas mentes, por lo cual procuro proteger y preservar tanto la integridad física de los ejemplares como propiciar la atmosfera erudita del ambiente, créame cuando le digo que una broma en un lugar como este me enfermaría tanto como a usted, no soportaría el pensar que alguien mancillara la santidad de un centro dedicado al conocimiento y si eso no fuera poco, me veo en una precaria situación, la cual creo que solo podría superar con una profunda investigación de los tópicos enumerados anteriormente, por favor señorita apiádese de un alma necesitada de discernimiento y perdone las transgresiones que mi persona haya podido causado hacia a la suya."

La chica que dio un tras pies, casi cayendo al piso, cuando el rubio se escapó de su empuje, quedo pasmada ante la palabrería del muchacho, si antes se sentía agraviada por su broma de mal gusto, ahora estaba furiosa por querer ofender su inteligencia (Aunque debía admitir que no entendía ni la mitad de lo que decía el muchacho…) pero seguro que todas eran palabras inventadas como las que dijo al principio, atrosfícisco… cuantiqu… puras charlatanerías.

"¡Te me vas!" Dijo mientras trataba de agarrarle por el brazo.

Naruto continúo esquivando sus intentos mientras se excusaba una y otra vez.

La furia de la mujer crecía en desmedida con cada fallo, hasta que en un rápido movimiento pudo tomar al chico por la oreja.

"Te voy a enseñar a respetar a los mayores" Dijo mientras daba un fuerte tirón.

El rubio respondió con un grito de dolor, la miro desafiantemente a los ojos y la amenazo.

"¡SUELTEME!"

Ella, confiada en su superioridad física hizo caso omiso de las amenazas del chico, hasta que sintió el fuerte manotazo que desprendió el agarre de su oreja.

Antes que su mano terminara de balancearse por el golpe, el chico ya se encontraba en el aire asestándole un fuerte puñetazo en la nariz.

La pobre joven cayó al piso desconcertada, miro al ya no considerado tan niño con pavor, este le devolvía una mirada desafiante llena de ira.

Llevo su mano a su nariz y se dio cuenta que estaba sangrando.

Al ver el líquido rojo dio un agudo grito que se esparció por todo el edificio.

El conserje corrió a la escena y se encontró a una recepcionista casi desmallada, cubierta de sangre y a un delincuente en pose de combate junto a ella.

Alzo su trapeador y se lanzó en contra del muchacho.

"¡Ya verás lo que te hare ratero!"

La pelea con el conserje fue breve pero aparatosa, Naruto no quería agredir a estas personas pero ellas lo estaban agrediendo a él, era obvio que ellos no atendían a razones por lo que hablar se lo encontró de más, solo se dispuso a desarmarlo e inutilizarlo de la forma menos dolorosa posible.

Que quejica había resultado el viejo conserje, lloro más fuerte e hizo más muecas de dolor que la chica, y a ella Naruto la había atacado más severamente. Los alaridos del señor fueron tal que los bibliotecarios restantes salieron a averiguar la situación y como era de esperar todos salieron a la batalla sin siquiera preguntar que sucedía, allí fue cuando el chico decidió que era mejor solo irse y esperar a que se calmaran las aguas.

Pero no se lo pondrían tan fácil, cuando este se dispuso a correr por los escalones, el viejo corrió a la puerta y grito.

"¡Atrapen a ese ratero!"

Los hombres que se encontraban pasando por las afueras escucharon las suplicas del anciano y nuevamente sin procurar investigar lo que estaba sucediendo, se lanzaron a perseguirle.

El rubio rodo los ojos y suspiro en exasperación.

El primero trato de restringirlo con ambas manos pero fallo pobremente y se llevó un fuerte golpe en el estómago, cayendo sin aire al piso. El chico rodo a su izquierda para evitar ser aplastado por la mole y dio una fuerte patada barredora al segundo metiche, cayendo este por los escalones y golpeándose varias veces en el camino.

Más gente se fue acercando a ver el alboroto que se había formado y con ellos más sujetos con complejo de "Caballero blanco" listos para batirse con el malandro de doce años.

Ya había noqueado a varios de sus contrincantes cuando algunos empezaron a sacar armas, esto pintaba cada vez peor, Naruto corrió dentro de la biblioteca con la esperanza de ocultarse, cerró las puertas tras él y puso el seguro.

Como de la nada sintió como alguien se le acercaba rápida y silenciosamente, si hubiera parpadeado se lo hubiera perdido. Se lanzó bruscamente al sujeto, lanzándole una patada al rostro. Este lo bloqueo con tal serenidad que pareciese como si de ahuyentar una mosca se tratase, ni siquiera saco la mano que tenía en su bolsillo, lo bloqueo con la misma mano en la que sostenía un libro y hasta parecía que intentaba continuar leyendo mientras realizaba la maniobra.

Para sorpresa del sujeto, la intensidad de la patada fue mucho mayor de lo que esperaba, provocando que el libro se estampara en su rostro.

"Vaya…" dijo Kakashi mientras descubría su cara de entre las páginas. "…esto definitivamente se ve interesante"

Naruto dio dos volteretas inversas al aterrizar para crear distancias entre los dos. Patear a ese hombre se sintió como golpear concreto, ¿Qué demonios llevaría bajo la ropa? ¿Placas de titanio?

En posición de pelea y sintiéndose más amenazado de lo que se había sentido en años, Naruto observaba al hombre mientras pensaba en una manera de escapar de esta situación. Su oponente no era alguien débil, era alguien muy fuerte y en sus condiciones actuales, no podría vencerle, las excusas no parecían servir con esta gente y la verdad es que tenía la cabeza demasiado caliente como para pensar en un buen plan.

El temblor empezó a recorrer su pierna de forma involuntaria, su rostro ya no pudo enmascarar el dolor y cayó al piso llorando mientras la sostenía. ¡Joder como dolía! Parecía que se la hubiera roto.

El ninja de la máscara, quedo decepcionado al no poder comprobar más de las habilidades del pequeño.

Se acercó al niño el cual se había vuelto una bolita en el piso y lo cargo caminando hacia la salida. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos pero aliviados al ver que un ninja de renombre se había encargado del rufián de pelos de pincho.

Mientras se alejaban de la multitud, el pequeño no puedo evitar musitar entre lágrimas.

"Malditos…"

Por alguna razón esto le pareció realmente gracioso al Jonin.

…

 _¡SI~GOE ~SUYA!_

El anciano observaba al joven de pierna vendada con una mirada severa. Este a su vez esquivaba la mirada y hacia pucheros.

"Doce personas heridas y más de cincuenta quejas en la oficialía ¿Me podrías decir que estabas pensando Naruto?"

El chico a pesar de estar convencido de su inocencia no podía evitar sentirse un poco culpable e infantil ante la obvia reprimenda que estaba recibiendo del jefe de la aldea, siempre se sintió extrañamente incomodo ante las figuras de autoridad.

"No fue mi culpa ellos empezaron…" dijo entre dientes.

"¿Podrías hablar más alto jovencito? No hay necesidad de balbucear"

El rubio se puso de pie para gritarle, olvidando que su pierna estaba herida, volvió a sentarse retorciéndose de dolor, respiro profundamente y pensó que para variar alguien quería escuchar lo que él tenía que decir, así que debía aprovechar la oportunidad.

Se irguió, arreglando su postura y pensó en todo lo que podía recordar del señor Hokague… lamentablemente no fue mucho, su memoria parecía recalcar aspectos instintivos del mundo en el que se encontraba no detalles o conceptos, toda la información que había en el expediente Hokague de su mente se resumía en una nota de papel arrugada que decía: _Soporta tus travesuras, trátalo bien._

"No fue mi culpa, hoy quise ir a la biblioteca y luego de pedirle ayuda a la recepcionista, esta me ataco, la situación se complicó y poco a poco llegaron más personas tratando de atacarme, yo solo me defendí, utilice únicamente maniobras de defensa personal"

El muchacho decía la verdad, él informe que tenía en frente suyo detallaba que con algunas excepciones, los agraviados habían sufrido técnicas de desarme y neutralización. Pero esto solo levantaba más dudas, ¿Dónde había aprendido Naruto esas técnicas? ¿Por qué le ataco la bibliotecaria sin razón? Y aún más sorprendente ¿Qué demonios hacia Naruto Uzumaki en una biblioteca? Sarutobi quería respuestas y las quería ahora.

"Bien Naruto ¿Por qué crees que la señorita bibliotecaria te acato? ¿Qué tipo de ayuda le pediste?"

"Solo pedí unos libros, ella por alguna razón se sintió ofendida y empezó a echarme de la biblioteca, cuando me negué me halo las orejas y la golpee…" Con las últimas palabras el tono del muchacho descendió notoriamente, al darse cuenta que tal vez sobre-reaccionó ante la situación.

"¿Qué tipo de libros pediste? Tal vez esta es otra de tus bromas y preguntaste por material de carácter adulto"

"¡No, lo juro! Yo solo pedí…" Su cerebro intercepto sus palabras antes de pronunciarlas, a juzgar por la reacción de la recepcionista, los libros que el pidió o eran tabú en esta sociedad o simplemente no existían, lo que significaba que si se los mencionaba al Hokague este empezaría hacer aún más preguntas, de cómo conocía esas ciencias o que significan esas palabras, en ambas situaciones tendría que revelar su pasado y de dónde provenía. No conocía a estas personas no sabía si al descubrir su verdadera identidad lo encerrarían en un laboratorio para hacer experimentos con él, no podía correr ese riesgo, no sin al menos conocer más sobre aquellos a los cuales confiar su secreto. "…libros de técnicas ninjas"

Sarutobi no era un experto en interrogatorios pero sabía reconocer una mentira cuando la veía, en especial con alguien tan transparente como Naruto. Lo dejo pasar sabiendo que de una forma u otra obtendría la verdad más adelante.

"Bien ¿Y crees que tu reacción fue digna de un aspirante a genin? Los ninjas estamos para servir a la aldea no para atacarla, crees que este es el camino ninja que debes seguir si algún día quieres convertirte en Hokague"

Recuerdos bombardearon la mente del joven, como reprobó la academia, múltiples escenas en las que el promulgaba a todo pulmón que su sueño era convertirse en Hokague, el robo del pergamino, la batalla del claro del bosque, la escena del amanecer en el hospital. Su rostro se torció al darse cuenta que su reacción en la biblioteca había traicionado una parte de sí mismo, o al menos una parte del Naruto de Konoha.

Sarutobi interpreto esto como que había tocado un punto sensible en la moral del chico y decidió explotarlo.

"Agredir a una joven mujer indefensa y sin entrenamiento no es la forma en la que los hombres de la Hoja hacemos las cosas ¿Crees que me equivoque al permitirte graduar de la academia?"

¡Al demonio con eso! Si había algo que el rubio no soportaría era ser censurado por los ideales sexistas que un tercero quisiera meter por la garganta, no importando cuantas notas mentales existieran sobre el anciano o cuanto traicionara a su yo más joven, Naruto daría su opinión y pondría en su lugar al retrograda de enfrente suyo.

"¿Y cree usted cree es correcto agredir a un niño? Ella me agredió sin pensar si podía defenderme o no, de hecho estoy convencido que ella utilizo la fuerza bruta en mí, porque pensó que podía salirse con la suya. ¿Qué respeto o compasión puedo sentir por una mujer que agrede a un ser más débil solo porque puede? ¿Y qué tal si ella no hubiera sido mujer? ¿Hubieran sido justificadas mis acciones? ¿Acaso agredir a un hombre es menos deshonroso que agredir a una mujer? No le escucho sermoneándome por atacar a los otros once hombres ¿Qué hace que su sexo la haga tan especial? Las heridas de los demás no fueron menos severas y ni mis intenciones fueron distintas a evitar más perjurios a mi persona. Así que le recomiendo señor Hokague, si piensa reprocharme al menos considere detenidamente las razones, ya no aceptare ser víctima de sus reprimendas por sus conceptos injustos"

Quedando boquiabierto, la pipa del anciano callo sobre el escritorio, Sarutobi no estaba listo para un Naruto con ideas genero/sociológicas tan asertivas. Un frio helo su alma y una pregunta ocupo toda su mente ¿Quién era este niño?

De repente el pequeño se sintió rodeado, como si mil sombras salieran de la nada y empezaran a observarle, esperando el momento justo para atacarle. Lo que lo hacía más aterrador es que nada había cambiado, ni el más mínimo movimiento se había producido en la sala, todo seguía tan sereno y estático como al principio, entonces ¿Por qué esta sensación de inminente destrucción?

"Ya que has demostrado tener un verbo bastante habilidoso, podrías explicarme ¿Dónde aprendiste esas técnicas de defensa personal de las que tanto presumes? Estoy convencido que dichas técnicas no se enseñan en la academia; es más, diría que es la primera vez que escucho de un estilo tan particular. Así que por favor ilumíname ¿Cómo en cuestión de horas el peor estudiante de su clase se convirtió en un habido maestro de Taijutsu?"

El y su gran bocota. Regla número uno del manual de infiltración para principiante: ¡Apégate al personaje! Nunca digas o hagas nada que la persona que se supone debes ser no haría. Pero él y su falta total de filtros no solo había violado los principios de ser Naruto, los había hecho añicos.

Cualquier persona que platicara más de cinco minutos con él lo hubiera notado enseguida y este justamente había sido el caso, lo descubrió la única persona en la aldea la cual le había dedicado más de dos palabras. ¿Pero porque tenía que ser justamente el señor Hokage? ¿Porque tenía que ser descubierto por el ninja más fuerte de la aldea?

Lo mandaran a un calabozo y exprimirán su cerebro hasta dejarlo hecho polvo. Nunca podría regresar a casa.

 _¡Calma!_ Se dijo a sí mismo _, no es tiempo para sentir pena por ti mismo. En lo único que deberíamos estar pensado es en una forma de evitar el encarcelamiento inmediato por plagio y sustitución de un ciudadano de la hoja._

 _¿Podríamos internar actuar como el antiguo Naruto? Eso tal vez apaciguaría sus dudas. ¡Imposible! Nuestros errores le han confirmado que no somos quien el cree, fingir ser esa persona solo provocaría que desconfiara más de nosotros._

 _¿Correr? No es una opción._

 _¿Pelear? Solo si quieres morir._

 _¿Rogar? No creo que funcione._

 _¿Decir la verdad? Enserio… ¿Es que no me estas escuchado?_

 _Eh… Eh… ¿Mentir? Mmm… prosigue… Podríamos elaborar una mentira tan verosímil, tan detallada y real que él no tendría más remedio que creerla. Debe ser algo que toque sus sentimientos, para que los mismos nublen su juicio y al mismo tiempo que él no pueda corroborar la historia sin nuestra ayuda._

El semblante del muchacho desfalleció y pareciese como si la pena llenara su corazón. Si hubiera sido posible, una melancólica sinfonía de violín hubiera empezado a sonar de trasfondo _._

"Conocí a mi padre el…"

"¡Naruto espera!" Le interrumpió el viejo antes de que pudiera terminar.

Levanto su mano y la abanicó en el aire. La sensación se ser observado abandono el ambiente.

El jefe de la aldea hizo varios sellos y musito unas palabras, de su mano salió una onda expansiva que se adherido a las paredes y ventanas, dándoles un singular brillo.

Los oídos del muchacho se llenaron de aire, como si se encontrase en una cámara presurizada.

"¿Qué fue eso?" El eco de sus palabras resonó en la habitación.

"Solo una pequeña medida de seguridad para asegurar nuestra privacidad, por favor continua"

"El día que Misuki-sensei me ataco…" Trago saliva intentando demostrar que le era difícil hablar de esa escena "No quería morir…" Miro a los ojos al viejo hombre y pensó en pequeños cachorritos siendo golpeados con una barra para que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas "Yo intente… pero juro que no quería… no veía otra alternativa… él me dijo que me salvaría… Yo tenía mucho miedo… Y no quería morir… Yo intente quitar el sello que aprisiona al zorro de las nueve colas" Finalmente las lágrimas cubrieron su rostro.

El tercero se levantó velozmente y corrió en frente del muchacho. Le abrazo y consoló por varios minutos, mientras este lloraba desconsoladamente.

Una vez ya más calmado. Y aun sosteniendo las manos del viejo hombre, Naruto continuo.

"Antes de terminar de quitar el sello, el cuarto apareció y me revelo que era mi padre. Yo estaba muy feliz de tener un padre aunque sea por un momento, el me dio las fuerzas para continuar peleando y dijo que en mi interior existía una fuerza oculta que yo desconocía"

Sarutobi apretó sus manos y le miro con una expresión tan compasiva que el chico casi se sintió culpable por lo que hacía, casi.

"Desde entonces puedo hacer y decir cosas que no conocía antes… Y esa… es la razón…"

Agacho la mirada, esperando la respuesta del viejo hombre.

"¿Naruto que estabas buscando en la biblioteca? Porque estoy seguro que no fuiste a leer sobre técnicas ninjas"

La pregunta del Hokage realmente le sorprendió ¿Acaso eso era todo lo que tenía que preguntar? luego de la revelación que hizo, pero decidió que era más prudente seguirle la corriente.

"¿Cómo sabe no estaba buscando técnicas ninjas?"

"Jeje Inclusive un despistado como tu sabe que las étnicas ninjas se guardan en pergaminos custodiados por las familias y los clanes, no en las bibliotecas. De lo contrarios nuestros enemigos tendrían un acceso demasiado fácil a nuestros Jutsus. ¿Crees que no me daría cuenta?"

El chico se sonrojo al darse cuenta que su interlocutor estaba a varios niveles superior al suyo en materia de artimañas.

"Estaba buscando información sobre el cuarto y sobre el zorro de las nueve colas…"

"Eso sospeche"

El viejo hombre se puso de pie y libero el jutsu silenciador. Se sentó en el escritorio y se dispuso a escribir en un papel, una vez terminado hizo un ademan al niño para que se acercara, entregándole el rollo en sus manos.

"Con esto te permitirán entrar a la biblioteca y podrás investigar todo lo que desees, una vez tu curiosidad este satisfecha por favor ven a mí con cualquier pregunta que puedas tener"

El chico asintió con su cabeza y salió de la habitación, sintiéndose aliviado y sabiendo que se había salvado por los pelos.

…

"Háganle pasar" Ordeno el líder de la aldea.

Poco tiempo después entro el mismo hombre que había acompañado al chico la mañana del día anterior.

"Muy bien, puede empezar"

"Luego de dejar al muchacho en el destino, me dispuse a observarle desde una distancia segura, el individuo durmió la mayor parte del día y paso toda la noche destrozando su casa y comportándose de forma errática"

"¿No considero el reportar este comportamiento?"

"No lo encontré pertinente señor, pensé que el chico simplemente era raro"

"Continúe"

"Antes del amanecer, el sujeto subió a la azotea y salto"

"Espere ¿Porque razón me estoy enterando de esto ahora? ¿Por qué no me informo inmediatamente de un intento de suicidio?"

"La altura no era tanta señor y el individuo apenas se hizo daño, no lo encontré pertinente señor"

"Continúe…"

"El individuo paso la mayor parte de la mañana divagando por las calles, luego se dirigió a la biblioteca donde tuvo varios altercados con distintos civiles"

"Y…"

"No lo encontré pertinente señor"

Sarutobi estaba cansado de este tipo de insubordinaciones, solo porque al ninja le disgustara su asignación no le daba la excusa para descuidar sus deberes. Todos habíamos hechos sacrificios y perdido a seres queridos, pero ese era el precio que se debía pagar para asegurar la supervivencia de la aldea.

Él podría no controlar la discriminación que recibía Naruto de la gente común, pero si podía hacer la diferencia entre los shinobis bajo su cargo.

"Ya que es evidente que no se siente cómodo realizando esta misión, lo relevare inmediatamente y le posicionare en otro lugar"

"Muchas gracias Hokage-sama"

"Desde mañana se unirá al grupo de exterminación de cocodrilos-serpientes en las cloacas de la ciudad, eso es todo, puede retirarse"

"¡Pero, Lord Hokage! Soy un chunin de elite, ¿No cree que podría emplear mis habilidades el algo más productivo?"

"No lo encuentro pertinente" Contesto fríamente, sin dirigirle la mirada.

El ninja dejo el despacho del Hokage sintiéndose aún más desdichado que cuando entro, aunque su resentimiento nunca le permitiría admitirlo, prefería cuidar del demonio de las colas antes de tener que lidiar con el hedor de las cloacas.

Una vez a solas, Sarutobi se acercó a la ventana.

"Desde hoy tu misión es vigilar las 24 horas a Naruto Uzumaki"

"Entendido Lord Hokague" Respondió el Ambu enmascarado.


	3. Shinobis world for dummies Vol II

**"Por favor señorita apiádese de un alma necesitada de discernimiento y perdone las transgresiones que mi persona haya podido causado hacia a la suya."**

* * *

 **Capitulo III.**

 **Shinobi´s world for dummies Vol.** **II**

Al día siguiente, un cojeaste rubio entraba por la misma puerta que el día anterior había servido como cuadrilátero de batalla. Sabia de ante mano que su presencia no haría mucha gracia a los empleados del local y para desgracia de los mismos, esto le traía sin cuidado.

Al verle, la recepcionista se escondió debajo de su escritorio y grito.

"¡Hoichi! ¡Ha vuelto! ¡Corre y llama a la comisaria!"

Un nervioso conserje corrió por los pasillos desapareciendo de la escena.

"¡Oh! que no he venido a buscar problemas, he venido a disculparme"

"Disculpas aceptadas, por favor vete y no nos hagas daño"

"Que tampoco he venido a golpearles… Demonios… He venido a leer ¿está bien? ¡Tenga! Esto aclárala un poco las cosas"

Al igual que las tortugas, la joven saco la cabeza detrás del mostrador y tomo el pergamino que el chico había colocado.

Desdoblo el rollo de papel y encontró un mensaje escrito a mano del mismísimo Señor Hokague en persona, en donde extendía una disculpa por las acciones pasadas del chico y estipulaba que se le dieran total acceso a la biblioteca, proveyendo soporte y ayuda en todo lo que necesitase, en compensación por los servicios brindados en el próximo cierre de presupuesto estaba dispuesto a aumentar cuantiosamente los fondos destinados al recinto.

Los ojos de la muchacha se agrandaron y salió inmediatamente de su refugio. Sonriendo con gesto afable.

"Un momento por favor"

Desapareció tras la misma esquina que el conserje.

Varios minutos después regreso acompañada de un hombre delgado con anteojos.

"¡Señor Uzumaki! Que alegría que haya pasado a saludarnos, por favor entre y siéntase libre de seleccionar cualquier ejemplar de nuestra colección. La señorita Amayo se encargara personalmente de asistirle en lo que pueda necesitar"

El pequeño sonreía ampliamente mientras era escoltado en un tour por toda la biblioteca. Tener un enganche en el gobierno era bastante conveniente, debía admitir.

…

Naruto quedo consternado con la distribución de la biblioteca, por cada pasillo dedicado a temas técnicos-científicos, habían cien destinados al recuento de historias épicas sobre algún ninja que hizo esto o aquello. Al terminar el recorrido, decidió vagar por su cuenta, realizando un sondeo general sobre el material disponible.

Quedo atónito al notar que su nivel de tecnología apenas rivalizaba el del siglo 18 ¿Es que acaso estas personas no podían ver el basto mundo de comodidades que se estaban perdiendo?

Aunque debía admitir que estaban años luz de lo que había supuesto en material de medicina y salud. Estos ninjas realmente no querían morir.

Sus matemáticas estaban en buen camino pero apenas rozaban la superficie de su potencial, su enfoque era bastante limitado, pareciese que no se dieran cuenta que podían explicar el universo y sus misterios solo con números.

Su programa espacial era inexistente, ni el más minio esfuerzo se había realizado en la creación de cohetes y la exploración espacial. Su mapeado astral en cambio, era bastante detallado, inexacto en su mayoría, pero descrito con tanta pasión e ímpetu, que fácilmente pasaría por prosa.

Para su desgracia no pudo encontrar un solo libro sobre ciencias, los pocos que se asemejaban a lo que buscaba, estaban escritos de forma tan vaga que parecían más bien autoanálisis existencialistas, era realmente difícil descifrar de que iban los autores.

Su desaliento no podía ser mayor, las áreas de conocimientos y sus ramas parecían permearse entre ellas hasta tal punto que no se podía discernir claramente donde iniciaba una y donde terminaba otra. La mayoría de las propiedades físicas de la materia estaban descritas en ejemplares dedicados al estudio de la química, la psicología no paraba de meter sus narices en la anatomía y la biología no podía describir un solo organismo sin remontarse a innecesarios hechos históricos.

Otra cosa que le preocupaba era la carencia de datos y la exuberancia de hechos que se exponían en los libros, pareciese que los autores no tenían que probar a detalle sus descubrimientos.

Entonces le golpeo la respuesta a la pregunta que aún no había llegado a formular.

"¡Por supuesto!" Exclamo.

Por eso tenía esa sensación de intranquilidad, en todo lo que había leído hacía falta una pieza fundamental, una parte del rompecabezas que estaba perdida.

…

Se imaginó a sí mismo como el concursante de un programa de preguntas y respuestas, el cual acababa de descifrar la respuesta a la última pregunta para llevarse el premio gordo.

"Creo que iré con ¡Que es el meto científico!Jerry"

¡Ding! ¡Ding! ¡Ding! ¡Ding! ¡Ding!

"Damas y caballeros tenemos un ganador. Felicidades a nuestro joven participante. ¡Y usted! No olvide volver a sintonizarnos la próxima semana, a la misma hora y por el mismo canal"

…

La estructura, intensidad y profundidad en cómo se estudiaban los temas variaba inmensamente de un autor a otro. ¿Pero, cómo culparlos? Los pobres no poseían una estructura lógica la cual seguir. De hecho era devastadoramente impresionante la cantidad de avance que habían logrado, sin mencionar el compromiso y la ética que mostraban con sus estudios.

Solo de imaginar lo que podrían lograr si comprendieran el concepto de meta ciencia, estudiar la forma en que se estudian las cosas, es el primer paso para obtener resultados sustanciales.

"¿Se encuentra bien joven Uzumaki?"

La mujer encontró al chico pensando tan intensamente que temió que estuviera sufriendo de una convulsión.

Naruto ensimismado en sus pensamientos solo parpadeo.

"¿Hay algo en lo que pueda asistirle?"

El rubio sacudió la cabeza, saliendo del trance auto infundido.

"Eh… Si… Primero, puede llamarme Naruto si así lo prefiere y segundo, en el recorrido me mostros la enorme sección dedicada a la historia de la nación ¿Podría decirme si existe algún tipo de compendio que resuma un poco los detalles para darme una vista general del tema?"

"¡Por supuesto! Por favor acompáñeme"

Al llegar a una de las salas superiores, la joven mujer colocó sobre la mesa un libro gigantesco. El chico quedo boquiabierto, el ancho superaba por dos la longitud de su pecho y el grosor debía ser al menos del mismo tamaño de sus puños combinados.

Luego de desempolvar la tapa, la chica se dispuso a explicar.

"Este es el primer volumen de usa serie de tres, si desea ver los demás no dude en avisarme"

"Gracias… creo que con este será más que suficiente…"

A los ninjas sí que le gustaba hablar de su pasado. ¡Y por todos los cielos! Que tremendo pasado habían tenido. Según el pedazo de papel que tenía en frente suyo, los shinobis se encontraron en guerra por más de dos milenio… dos mil… malditos años… de guerra… ¿Cómo demonios no se han aniquilado entre ellos en todo este tiempo?

Una sensación de culpabilidad invadido su corazón, había sido demasiado severo al juzgar los avances del mundo ninja. ¿Quién se preocuparía por clasificar la flora de un bosque, cuando era más importante cortar árboles para crear flechas? Ahora tenía más sentido que estuvieran tan avanzados en medicina, era cuestión de sanar o matar en el intento. Cada vez le asombraba más cuán lejos habían llegado por si solos.

Continúo leyendo y empezó a sentir que algo le parecía curiosamente familiar cuando llego a la parte de las líneas sucesorias de los grandes clanes de las diversas aldeas anoto varios nombres y se dirigió a la parte inferior del recinto. Busco los libros que ya había leído anteriormente y no pudo creer lo que encontró. Volumen tras volumen, edición tras edición, cada rama de estudios estaba dominado por un grupo particular de nombres y apellidos.

A pesar de su asombro, era bastante lógico si te sentabas a pensarlo, la educación solo era accesible a la alta alcurnia y la profesión del estudio de las ciencias se transmitía de padres a hijos en alguna forma de tradición, perpetuando un linaje de científicos conocedoreslos cuales daban por sentado los conocimientos que les inculcaron y posterior mente, trataban sus propios descubrimientos de la misma forma, publicando los resultados sin la necesidad de incluir los datos que los corroborasen.

Esto también explicaba porque las áreas de estudio parecían fusionarse unas con otras, cuando alguien realizada un descubrimiento en un tema foráneo, simplemente lo incorporaba al propio ya que este era el tópico que caracterizaba a su linaje, nadie quería ser la oveja negra del redil, todos querían llevar honor y gloria al nombre de la familia y no a uno ajeno.

La misma pregunta resonó en su cabeza ¿Cómo demonios sobrevivieron todo este tiempo?

Volvió a subir a la sala donde de se encontraba el compendio histórico y continuo leyendo.

Otro amargo punzón de culpabilidad atravesó su corazón. La respuesta a su pregunta fue entrega a él como una bofetada a su mejilla.

Cubrió su rostro con sus manos y suspiro entrecortadamente tratando de contener la horrible sensación que quería escapar de su pecho.

"No lo hicieron" Murmuro.

El mundo ninja no había sobrevivido a la terrible guerra milenaria, de los miles de millones que se estimó ocuparon la faz de la tierra, en la actualidad en el continente Elementae, la porción de tierra más vasta del planeta, apenas habitaban unos 56 millones de habitantes conformando el 80% de la población mundial.

Una vez calmado y luego de digerir la noticia, el rubio hizo una nota mental.

 _Para recordar: Jamás volver a juzgar anticipadamente el mundo ninja._

Estaba seguro que todo lo que había aprendido le serviría para algo en el futuro, pero desafortunadamente, nada de lo que había investigado le ayudaría a lograr su prioridad No. 1.

Decidió tomar un descanso para despejar la mente. Se dirigió a la parte más abundante de la biblioteca y selecciono varias novelas ligeras para entretenerse.

La literatura ninja le pareció exquisita, sí que sabían narrar estos sanguinarios seres. La forma en que detallaban las batallas, la profundidad de los personajes, la imaginación con la que enriquecían sus mundos, era simplemente sublime. El pequeño se dejó llevar por las historias y traslado su mente a las múltiples aventuras, tan absorto estaba que no noto la presencia del delgado hombre con gafas.

"Ejem"

El chico alzo la mirada. El hombre sonrió.

"Espero que este disfrutando de su experiencia Joven Uzumaki"

"Naruto por favor, ¡Y si! Esta experiencia ha sido altamente enriquecedora"

"Veo que está leyendo Mōryō: La leyenda del demonio dragón, si gusta puedo recomendarle crónicas similares que puedan ser de su agrado"

"Muchas gracias, seria todo un placer leer sus recomendaciones Señor Director"

"Woooh" Dijo, sonando conmovido ante las respuesta del chico "Es encantador ver que los jóvenes aún se interesada por nuestra historia"

Un sonrojo se hacía camino al rostro del muchacho, era bastante susceptible a los halagos por su afición a la lectura. Pero, cuando su cerebro interpreto las palabras que había escuchado, todo signo de sonrojo desapareció, dejando solo camino al asombro.

"¿Disculpe?"

El director hizo una mueca incomoda, pensando que había ofendido al muchacho.

"¿Hice algo que le molestara Joven Naruto?"

"¡No! ¡No!" Respondió agitando la cabeza "¿Podría repetirme lo que acaba de decir?"

"Eh… dije que era encantador ver a los jóvenes interesados por nuestra historia…"

Naruto se puso de pie, estampando sus manos sobre la mesa y mirando directamente al hombre a los ojos.

"¿Usted quiere decir que las historias que he estado leyendo hasta ahora, sobre monstruos transdimensionales, viajes en el tiempo, encuentros cercanos del primer, segundo y tercer tipo, teletransportación inmediata y control geológico masivo, son hechos que han sucedido en el transcurso de la historia?"

"Bueno… cada escritor embellece su historia con su estilo, pero rústicamente hablando sí, todos son acontecimientos verificables que han tenido lugar en nuestra historia"

Una luz de esperanza se ilumino en sus ojos, había encontrado lo que había venido a buscar.

"¿Cuál es el paradero de estas personas? ¿Cómo lograron realizar estas hazañas?"

"En su mayoría en el cementerio y de igual manera, en su mayoría fueron ninjas legendarios que lograron realizar estas proezas gracias a sus técnicas de alto rango ¿Pensé que este tipo de cosas las enseñaban en la academia?"

Naruto ignoro la pregunta del hombre y prosiguió a cuestionarlo él mismo.

"¿Quién es el equivalente más próximo a un ninja legendario?"

"Bueno… El Lord Hokage sin lugar a duda, es el ninja más fuerte de la aldea después de todo"

Naruto se reprochó internamente por no haberse dado cuenta el mismo, era tan obvio ahora que alguien se lo resaltaba.

"Discúlpeme tengo que irme" Dijo el muchacho saliendo a toda prisa y dejando una pila de libros desorganizados tras de sí.

…

Iruka se encontraba sentado en el despacho del Hokage, se dirigió allí apenas le habían dado de alta. Le pareció extraño que Naruto no había ido ni una sola vez a visitarle al hospital y sabía que si alguien conocía la respuesta ese sería el Señor Hokage.

Desafortunadamente no estaba preparado para la respuesta que iba a recibir, Naruto había cambiado… No era el mismo… Algo había sucedido en el incidente del bosque que había transformado su personalidad…

El chunin se sintió culpable, si no hubiera sido tan descuidado, si hubiera reaccionado a tiempo, tal vez habría podido evitarlo. Garantizar la seguridad de sus estudiantes era su compromiso como profesor y había fallado vergonzosamente.

Como si no fuera suficiente, el asistente del anciano entro a la sala para infórmale que el pequeño de pelos amarillos estaba allí para verle.

Los nervios dominaron a Iruka, Sarutobi lo noto enseguida. Le sugirió que fuera discreto y guardara la compostura en frente del muchacho. El pobre ya había pasado por mucho.

Naruto entro al despacho saludando de forma familiar al señor Hokague. Giro y se percató que alguien más se encontraba en la sala.

Su rostro palideció y cayó estrepitosamente al piso y como alma que lleva el diablo se arrastró por el suelo alejándose rápidamente hacia una de las esquinas del despacho. Señalando con mano temblorosa al acompañante del viejo.

"¡TU! ¡TU! ¡TU! ¡TU! ¡TU ESTAS MUERTO! ¿COMO DEMONIOS PUEDES ESTAR AQUÍ?"

Ambos hombres se miraron con espanto ¿Qué estaba sucediendo con Naruto? ¿Por qué había reaccionado de esa manera ante Iruka? El anciano miro con severidad al muchacho, ¿Era esta otra de sus bromas? De ser el caso, era de muy mal gusto burlarse del maestro que le salvo la vida.

Iruka reacciono de forma más protectora, tratando de calmar al chico, se puso de pie hablándole suavemente mientras se le acercaba.

"Calma… calma… soy yo… Iruka-sensei… no tienes por qué temerme…"

Le coloco la mano sobre la cabeza para asegurarle que se trataba de él y no de algún tipo de espectro. El espantado niño corrió al otro lado de la habitación al sentir el más mínimo contacto.

"¡NARUTO!" Grito el jefe de la aldea "Podrías calmarte de una vez y explicar que tonterías estas diciendo"

Los ojos del rubio saltaban de un lado a otro, quería prestar atención a las palabras del Hokague pero al mismo tiempo no quería perder de vista al otro hombre, temía que si le quitaba los ojos de encima, este desaparecería sin dejar rastro.

Con voz temblorosa e insegura, respondió a la pregunta.

"Yo estuve ahí cuando le cortaron la cabeza, el otro hombre lanzo un enorme shuriken de viento demoníaco y lo decapito"

Ambos hombre intercambiaron miradas tratando de dar lógica al nuevo trozo de información que el muchacho había soltado.

"¿Genjutsu?" Dijo Iruka.

"Es posible, después de todo, Mizuki era un espía enemigo, es de esperar que poseyera habilidades que desconocíamos"

Absorto en su desconcierto e ignorando completamente la interacción de los shinobis, empezó hacer un gesto en forma de garra con sus manos, uniéndolas y separándolas una y otra vez, mientras las giraba.

"¿Pero…? ¿Cómo…?" Dijo en un suspiro.

Ambos ninjas sentaron al chico, explicándole que había sido víctima de un genjutsu y que lo que recordaba, no era más que una ilusión creada por Misuki para perturbar su mente. Iruka no había sido decapitado, solo fue golpeado fuertemente en la cabeza.

Aunque la explicación de los adultos pareció calmar al muchacho, su rostro continúo con una expresión de incertidumbre.

"¿Qué es un genjutsu?" Pregunto.

Iruka empezó a notar el cambio que había mencionado el Hokage, el rubio que él conocía nunca se haría detenido a indagar en un tema el cual no le era familiar, el Naruto que él conocía se pondría de pie y atacaría su cuello buscando la marca que probara que le habían vuelto a unir la cabeza, negándose a creer que no se la cortaron y preguntando qué tipo de pegamento utilizaron. Esta versión en cambio parecía sinceramente interesado en el tema.

Sentándose tras su escritorio, el viejo hombre coloco sus manos bajo su barbilla y dijo en un tono ponzoñoso.

"Mmm… ¿Qué es… Un… Genjutsu? Muy buena pregunta Naruto, si tan solo tuviéramos a alguien junto a nosotros que se encargue de enseñar ese tipo de cosas… Algún tipo de conocedor, tal vez… alguien a quien se le pagara para que enseñase a las jóvenes mentes de nuestra aldea… cuan práctico seria tener alguien así junto a nosotros ahora… pero más práctico fuese que hubieras aprendido esos conceptos en la escuela… supongo que no nos queda de otra… permitámosle a Iruka que nos ilustre en este tema, después de todo ese es su trabajo ¿O no?"

Un escalofrió atravesó la espina dorsal del chunin. Que Naruto no supiera lo que era un genjutsu dejaba mucho que desear de la educación ninja, y por consiguiente de sus profesores. Daba gracias a los Dioses por estar herido, el Hokage no despediría a un profesor que se encontrara en licencia ¿Verdad? ¿VERDAD?

El chico pareció percatarse de la tensión que inundo el ambiente, pensó en lo que había dicho y se dio cuenta que había expuesto a su maestro. "¡Si! Es que me quede dormido en esa lección…" Trato de reparar algo del daño que había causado, pero sus palabras tuvieron el mismo efecto que un balde de agua lanzado a un edificio en llamas, ninguno.

Los hombres hicieron oído sordo de las palabras del rubio, el Hokage estaba demasiado concentrado juzgando silenciosamente al chunin e Iruka estaba demasiado deshidratado por todo lo que había sudado como para prestar atención a algo más.

"Esto… Entonces… ¿Qué es un genjutsu?"

"¡Perdón Naruto! Un genjutsu es una de las tres principales categorías en las que se dividen los jutsus, junto al ninjutsu y al taijutsu, este se diferencia en que sus efectos son ilusorios, en lugar de atacar el cuerpo del contrincante ataca su mente haciéndole ver cosas que no están ahí o que no son ciertas"

Luego de asimilar lo que se le había explicado, el rubio concluyo que no importando cuan aterrado se encontrara antes, la respuesta que había recibido era aún más espantosa, ya que, prefería vivir en una realidad en la que volver a unir cabezas era posible, antes que vivir en una en la que cualquiera pudiese penetrar su mente y joder con tu percepción de las cosas.

Una sensación agobiante creció lentamente en su pecho, si alguien poseía el nivel de especialización como para manipular tu mente de esa manera, en teoría, también podría implantarte recuerdos falsos. Lo que significaba que tal vez lo que había vivido en esos últimos 12 años… su padre… sus aventuras… todo lo que conocía… podrían no haber sucedido en realidad… la histeria quiso tomar control de su cuerpo, pero la contuvo, no volvería a caer en ese estado de desesperación como cuando pensó que se encontraba en un sueño.

Se abofeteo internamente un par de veces y se dijo a sí mismo _"Desde hoy todo lo consideraremos real hasta que nos demuestren lo contrario"_

Con determinación en la mirada, el chico contrataco con más preguntas.

"¿Cómo funcionan los genjutsu? ¿Acaso se utiliza el chakra para manipular la materia alrededor del objetivo y cambiar a voluntad el espacio físico de modo temporal para obtener la ilusión o todo sucede de una psique a otra trasportando el espejismo por una sinapsis extra-corporal?"

Iruka parpadeo repetidamente. Volteo su rostro hacia el Hokage, este le respondió con un gesto condescendiente.

¡Por todos los Dioses! Que presuntuoso fue al pensar que había notado el cambio del que le advirtió el Hokague. Este chico que estaba en frente suyo, definitivamente no era el Naruto Uzumaki que conocía.

"Bueno, no soy un experto en genjutsu, pero tengo entendido que las mejores ilusiones son una combinación de ambos"

"Ya veo…"

El chico quedo hechizado, este asunto de los jutsus y los poderes ninjas realmente era un tema fascinante.

"Bien Naruto" Interrumpió el señor Hokage "Si ya hemos saciado tu curiosidad, serias tan amable de hacer lo mismo por notros ¿A qué se debe tu visita?"

"De hecho, mi curiosidad es lo que me ha traído aquí, usted es lo más cercano a un ninja legendario y he venido a que me hable de sus técnicas de alto rango"

Ambos shinobis explotaron en carcajadas al escuchar al muchacho. Naruto no entendía el chiste, permaneció imperturbable tratando de transmitir la seriedad de sus palabras.

"Oh… hablas enserio… bien… primero, permíteme realizar una corrección, no soy lo más cercano a un ninja legendario, soy un ninja legendario. Segundo, las técnicas de alto rango son llamadas de esa manera ya que solo ninjas de alto rango tienen acceso a ellas. Tu apenas acabas de graduaste de la academia y ni siquiera conoces lo que es un genjutsu ¿Cómo crees que compartiría ese tipo de jutsu contigo? No solo sería irresponsable, también sería considerado delito de estado"

Naruto se revolvió en su asiento incomodo e insultado ¿Por qué se le estaban escapando este tipo de cosas? Era realmente obvio lo que le estaban diciendo ¿Por qué pensó que cooperarían con él solo porque si? Carecía de sentido y aun así su primer instinto fue ir a intentarlo. Por momento se sentía que no era él mismo.

Ya que su cerebro parecía no discernir con claridad las cosas que tenía en frente, decidió optar por el enfoque que había estado utilizando hasta el momento. Decidió soltar sus preguntas de forma directa, sin considerar cuan obvias eran las respuestas.

"¿Qué debo hacer para que comparta sus saberes conmigo?"

"Convertirte en un ninja legendario, por supuesto"

"¿Cómo consigo hacerlo?"

"¿En verdad me estas preguntando eso?"

"Si"

El anciano encontraba graciosa la actitud del chico. No obstante, respondía sus preguntas de forma tan sincera como podía. Decidió ser brutalmente honesto con esta última, solo para comprobar su determinación.

"Primero debes entrenar duramente, evitar ser asesinado en tus misiones, aprender técnicas útiles en batalla y convertirte en chunin. Luego debes entrenar aún más arduamente, dominar tus técnicas a un nivel de maestría, aportar cuantiosamente a la aldea con tus actos y convertirte en jonin. Si llegas a este punto y por casualidad yo aún sigo con vida, entonces solo te queda entrenar un poco más, solo hasta que te muelas los huesos y sientas que te arrancas la piel, entonces me tomaría la molestia de evaluarte y si veo algo especial en ti… algún tipo de potencial, consideraría tomarte bajo mi tutela y entonces querido Naruto sentirás que todo lo que has entrenado hasta el momento eran unas simples vacaciones"

"¿Y si lo consigo… entonteces compartiría sus técnicas conmigo?"

Sarutobi reconoció el fuego que emanaba de los ojos del joven, lo había visto muchas veces antes, este era un momento decisivo en la vida de Naruto. Desde ese entonces el pequeño dedicaría su vida a buscar la grandeza, entrenaría duro y no descansaría hasta lograr su cometido. Y todo dependía de la respuesta que recibiera de su parte.

"Si"

El rostro del pequeño se ilumino con una sonrisa.

…

"Joven Naruto, que sorpresa volver a tenerle tan pronto por aquí" Dijo la nerviosa recepcionista la cual no se acostumbraba a la presencia del, anteriormente considerado, rufián.

"Quisiera llevar un par de libros a casa, si es posible"

"¡Por supuesto! ¿En cuales ejemplares está interesado?"

"Quisiera una copia de los libro de primero a ultimo año de la academia ninja por favor"


	4. Shinobis world for dummies Vol III

**_Es como si Dios hubiese bajado del cielo ofreciéndoles el fruto de la vida eterna y ellos lo hubieran utilizado para hacer una guerra de comida._**

* * *

 **Capitulo IV.**

 **Shinobi´s world for dummies Vol.** **III**

No podía moverse.

Ya hacía varias horas desde que había posado su cuerpo en las suaves sabanas, para ese entonces suponía que debía estar dormido, trato de mantéense quieto para acelerar el proceso, el día había sido largo y sus acontecimientos extenuantes, solo quería descansar. Pero ahora, no podía moverse.

Un estado de incapacidad había invadido su cuerpo, simplemente no podía. Sus extremidades no respondían no importando cuan fuerte se concentrase e intentase hacerlas reaccionar. El pánico iba tomando control con cada intento fallido, las horas pasaban y el amanecer no parecía llegar.

Esto ya había sucedido antes, aterradoras memorias se sumaban a la pila de sus penas. Sus gritos ahogados se escuchaban en la distancia y sin embargo ningún ruido fue pronunciado en el lugar.

Lleno de frustración y negándose a aceptar su inapelable calvario, forzó cada célula de su cuerpo en un intento decisivo, su mente se estremecía y con ella la habitación en donde se encontraba. Todo parecía temblar, todo menos él.

Sus esfuerzos figuraban no obtener resultados, pero al menos le impulsaban a no rendirse, le daban cierto sentido de esperanza.

Esperanza que se vio destrozada cuando noto su presencia, no sabía si su confinado forcejeo le había conjurado o aun peor, si había estado ahí todo el tiempo, regodeándose de su miseria y admirando su desesperación.

La perspectiva de su postura no le permitía verle con claridad, pero sabía que estaba allí. Observándole, desde su estandarte, con ojos inexpresivos los cuales no parecían verle directamente y al mismo tiempo parecían verlo todo.

Bajo de su podio y se dirigió lentamente a hacia su indefensa presa. La cual intentaba aún más fieramente librarse de su maldición.

Sintió como el peso de la bestia caía sobre su cuerpo hundiéndole en su lecho. Sentía su asquerosa melena rozar sus extremidades, llena de sangre de sus anteriores víctimas y cubierta con los despojos de sus restos en descomposición. La sensación le provoco ganas de vomitar, pero ni siquiera sus músculos traqueales parecían funcionar.

La mirada que antes parecía evasiva, ahora, solo a centímetros de la suya no dejaba duda alguna de que le observaba a él y solo a él.

Su hocico se abrió dejando escapar el hedor más repugnante que jamás había experimentado. Su cuerpo hasta el momento inánime empezó a temblar, consiente de su inminente fin. Una sensación que no podía describir crecía en su pecho, era algo más allá de la desesperación.

Los espasmos de su tórax le forzaban a recuperar la vitalidad que antes parecía imposible. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, las fauces de la bestia se habían acercado lentamente hasta devorarle.

Con el rostro enterrado entre sus dientes entendió que ya había dejado de ser persona, para convertirse en comida.

…

Con un fuerte respingón despertó, espantado por la aterradora pesadilla que había tenido, una pila de libros cayo de encima de la cama por todo el movimiento que había causado, la luz del día entraba por las ventanas iluminando la sala y menos mal que fuese así, ya que no creía poder soportar despertar en medio de la noche oscura luego de haber sufrido un sueño tan horrible.

La noche anterior había caído dormido luego de una larga sesión de lectura, había puesto sus manos en todo el material de la academia que le permitieron llevarse. La lectura había sido… "peculiar" a falta de otra palabra, mientras más leía más escéptico se ponía con este asunto de las artes ninjas. Y a pesar de que no entendía gran parte del material, al mismo tiempo sentía que había sido sobre-simplificado. Había grandes incongruencias de una técnica a otra y parecía que faltaban pasos en las mismas.

Además le incomodaba mucho ver que con habilidades tan beneficiosas esta raza solo se había dedicado a asesinarse entre sí en vez de unir fuerzas para lograr un bien común. Es como si Dios hubiese bajado del cielo ofreciéndoles el fruto de la vida eterna y ellos lo hubieran utilizado para hacer una guerra de comida.

" _De todas formas no hay mucho que pueda hacerse al respecto"_ pensó.

Luego de un rutinario paso por el baño decidió que era tiempo de poner a prueba las herejías descritas en los libros.

Abrió la página quince del ejemplar "Principios del combate shinobi" pero a pesar de realizar los extraños gestos con las manos y demás indicaciones, nada sucedía, la habilidad mágica descrita en el libro no se manifestaba ¿En que estaba fallado? Evaluó lo que había hecho y supuso que sus gestos manuales no eran tan precisos como hubiera deseado, así que empezó a practicar, le tomo varias horas pero pudo llegar a realizar la secuencia de forma decente, pero fallo nuevamente.

Volvió a evaluar la técnica y aunque no se mencionara en el libro, considero que talvez el intervalo de tiempo en que debían realizarse la secuencia de gestos manuales podría afectar el resultado, trato ampliando y disminuyendo el tiempo entre cada uno pero no obtuvo resultados.

Intento realizar otras técnicas añadiendo las mismas variantes, pero de nada valió.

¿Por qué no podía realizar ninguna de las técnicas? Cientos de posibilidades bombardeaban su mente, eran demasiadas para probarlas todas y su paciencia parecía haberse perdido en algún punto del viaje. Su cuerpo se sentía ansioso e impaciente, quería resultados rápido.

Considero que tal vez un poco de aire fresco le haría bien.

Se dirigió a la biblioteca ya que las personas parecían renuentes a ser de utilidad y luego de conseguir la información que necesitaba se puso en marcha a su destino.

Había dejado el gran arco tras de sí, junto con los guardias que lo custodiaban, apenas se inmutaron por su presencia. Su mirada se enfocaba en el tupido bosque y sus frondosos árboles. Desdoblo el mapa que había conseguido y se introdujo en el característico follaje que le había ganado el nombre a la aldea.

Corrió entre las sombras de las hojas, aplastando una innumerable cantidad de ramas en el camino, dejando salir toda esa ansiedad que antes había sintiendo, su paso fue tan animoso que antes de darse cuenda ya había llegado.

Se quitó la ropa y trepo al árbol más alto que pudo encontrar.

Había pensado que en vez de intentar adquirir nuevos poderes debía intentar recrear los que ya había manifestado antes. Pero volver a lanzarse de la azotea no parecía una idea apetecible. Por eso había ido allí, en donde podría probar sus hipótesis sufriendo la menor cantidad de daño posible.

Se abalanzo sobre la rama, precipitándose al vacío, casi había tocado el fondo cuando agito los brazos de la misma manera que había hecho aquel día. Sintió nuevamente como una extensión de su cuerpo impactaba la superficie que aún no había llegado a rozar, impulsándolo en dirección contraria, amortiguando su caída.

El agua salpico por todas partes.

Floto rio abajo satisfecho con los resultados, al parecer el fenómeno del "chakra" se manifestaba cuando se sentía en peligro, sorprendido o fuertemente emocionado, es decir, cuando la adrenalina corría por sus venas, sin una prueba de sangre no podía asegurarlo con certeza, pero sus sospechas eran altamente probables.

Volvió a trepar al árbol y se lanzó varias veces más, con cada caída el fenómeno parecía perder intensidad.

Pensó que al exponer su cuerpo a la misma experiencia varias veces, este se desensibilizaba y dejaba de producir la adrenalina que dispara el chakra, lo cual podría ser en cierto modo una confirmación de su hipótesis inicial. Al mismo tiempo, también podría ser que el uso del chakra tuviera un límite, desgastándose con cada manifestación, esto no desmentía o afirmaba su hipótesis, simplemente levantaba nuevas incógnitas.

Espero unos quince minutos hasta volver a lanzarse, esperando que la reserva de chakra se repusiera para entonces. Al no ver mejoría en los resultados, siguió ampliando el tiempo de espera hasta llegar a sesenta minutos.

Como noto que la potencia del aura continuaba disminuyendo sin importar cuanto esperase, decidió parar.

Ya había gastado la mayor parte de la tarde y el camino de regreso consumió lo que queda. Volvió a encerrarse en su cuarto sumergiéndose una vez más en la lectura, absorbiendo toda la nueva información que encontraba y repasando la que ya había obtenido, tratando de encontrar que había pasado por alto.

Igual que la noche anterior quedo dormido con una pila de libros encima y de la misma forma soñó con la horrible bestia que venía a devorarle.

Al despertar se encamino nuevamente al rio para probar otras de sus hipótesis, decidió parar en un mercadillo para comprar algo de comer, le negaron servicio nada más al verle, vociferando que no vendían sus productos a Jinchurikis. Por alguna razón esto no le hizo enojar, simplemente se alejó avergonzado consigo mismo sin entender porque, recordaba haber sufrido ese tipo de tratos ya varias veces y parecía que su mente había respondido instintivamente, hundiéndolo en melancolía y tristeza.

Le costó un poco de esfuerzo pero logro apagar la pequeña voz que decía que se lo merecía. Ese tipo de mentalidad era común en los niños abusados, sentir que había algo mal consigo mismos y auto-culparse de la situación en la que se encontraban, pensando que merecía lo que le estaba sucediendo por ser diferente a los demás.

Él estaba consiente de este fenómeno y aun así no había podido evitar sentirse de esa manera aunque sea por un momento. La niñez era una etapa frustrante, no podía esperar crecer y volver a estar en control de sus emociones.

A pesar de lo atropellado que fue su intento de conseguir almuerzo, saco algo de provecho de la experiencia.

" _Jinchurikis"_ así le había llamado el vendedor, volvió a pasar por la biblioteca para buscar una definición, se enteró que de hecho él era justamente eso, un Jinchurikis, un ser humano que servía como contenedor a una bestia de cosas.

Se preguntó porque no había investigado más a fondo ese asunto, parecía un tema bastante prometedor.

Estaba totalmente en lo correcto, al parecer las bestias de colas eran seres compuestos de una cantidad enorme de chakra y a lo largo de la historia habían sido utilizadas como armas en las guerras y los Jinchurikis como canalizadores de esas armas. El descubrimiento no pudo hacerle más feliz, había dado un paso enorme en su camino a convertirse en un ninja legendario.

Continúo su investigación hasta que dio con el incidente que lo había transformado en Jinchuriki. Otra idea surgió en su cabeza tras leer el relato y tomo consigo varios libros biográficos e históricos.

Volvió a casa en donde devoro toda la información de las bestias de colas y la historia de la aldea. Como esta se había formado y los cambios por los que había sufrido. También había llevado consigo la historia del clan Uzimaki, desafortunadamente no pudo encontrar mucho de la familia Namikaze al parecer El Cuarto había sido el único ilustre de esa estirpe.

Decidió no gastar todo el día leyendo y se dispuso a volver al rio, como había planeado en la mañana.

Con el primer clavado noto que el aura había restablecido su fuerza, pero no completamente, no se sentía tan fuerte como las primeras veces que la había utilizado.

Reconociendo la imposibilidad de avanzar en esa hipótesis, decidió experimentar con la siguiente en lista.

Se la lanzo una vez más de la rama y mientras estaba en el aire realizo los gestos manuales de la técnica que no había podido ejecutar antes.

No hubo diferencia a sus intentos anteriores.

Había pensado que al manifestar chakra o aura, la técnica funcionaría. Pero se había equivocado, para cerciorarse que este era el caso realizo otras técnicas, pero todas fallaron.

Volvió a casa derrotado, repasando cada uno de sus pasos y tratando de encontrar que estaba pasando por alto. Estaba empezando a pensar que las artes ninjas no eran más que patrañas, exageraciones o alucinaciones de personas que no tenían más que hacer que inventar cuanta cosa.

Se sentía frustrado, no estaba obteniendo el más mínimo de los resultados. Se tiró en la cama esperando la llegada del monstruo para terminar con ese estúpido día.

Su anhelo no se hizo esperar. Una vez dormido, la bestia hizo su aparición. El enojo que corría por sus venas hizo que este clavara su mirada en la abominación que lo atormentaba, desafiándolo, diciéndole _"¡Vamos adelante! ¿Qué esperas? Clávame tus asquerosos colmillos y terminemos con esto de una vez"_ La bestia se acercó igual que las noches anteriores, pero no se trepo encima de él, solo se quedó allí observándole, negándole su petición y atormentándolo con su presencia.

La noche fue larga, más que las anteriores.

…

Sabía que sería una molestia. Sabía que estaría ocupado y no debería molestarlo, pero también sabía que le recibiría y se tomaría el tiempo para responder sus preguntas. Se sentía contrariado pero al mismo tiempo no tenía más opciones.

"El Hokague le atenderá ahora" dijo la agradable muchacha.

El pequeño entro a la gran sala y observo como el anciano hombre le recibía sin levantar la cabeza de una pila de papeles.

"Buen día Naruto ¿Qué te trae por aquí?"

El chico abrió sus labios y los cerró inmediatamente. El Hokague le había dejado claro la larga lista de requisitos que debía cumplir para convertirse en su discípulo y ahí estaba él a punto de pedirle que dejara sus importantes obligaciones para que le ayudara con su entrenamiento.

El Hokague continuo con su papeleo, mientras esperaba que el pequeño aclarase sus ideas. Luego de un largo silencio y varios balbuceos por parte del rubio, el anciano abrió uno de sus cajones, saco un pergamino y se lo extendió.

Naruto que aún no había decidido por dónde empezar su discurso, tomo el pergamino y lo desdoblo.

 _Tutorías Umino_

 _Lun-Vie_

 _9:30 am a 4:00 pm_

 _B/****** *****C/********** #**_

Parpadeo por unos segundos… ¿Cómo diablos sabia?

"¿Algo más en lo que te pueda ayudar?"

Con un enorme sonrojo agito la cabeza indicándole la negativa y se encamino hacia la puerta por la que había entrado. Cuando tomo el pomo entre sus manos recordó, dio media vuelta y con una expresión seria contesto.

"De hecho, si hay algo que me gustaría discutir con usted"

Sarutobi extendió la mano y tras una cortina de humo apareció una silla.

"Me gustaría hablar sobre el monstruo que está encerrado en mi interior"

Esto pareció captar la atención del hombre, quien dejo la pluma a un lado y alzo la mirada.

El chico camino hacia la silla recién transmutada y se sentó.

"Sé que debe ser información confidencial y que probablemente deba pasar por una cadena de mando para ser revelada, pero por favor conteste tan sinceramente como sus responsabilidades le permitan"

El Hokage asintió.

"¿Qué planes tienen con la bestia de las nueve colas?"

"¿A qué te refieres con "Planes" Naruto?"

"Las bestias de colas siempre han sido utilizadas como armas en las batallas contra otras aldeas ¿Tienen planeado iniciar una guerra? ¿Seré yo utilizado como arma en dicha guerra? Me gustaría saber cuál es mi papel en el futuro de la aldea para que no me tome por sorpresa"

"Tu papel es continuar viviendo tu vida como lo has hecho hasta ahora, no eres un arma y no existen intenciones de utilizarte como tal"

El pequeño no pudo evitar notar que a pesar de parecer que había respondido a sus preguntas, no desmintió los planes de una futura guerra.

"Si ese es el caso ¿Porque mantienen este ser dentro de mí? Si sus intenciones son la perpetuación de la paz ¿No sería más lógico deshacerse de los potenciales peligros que representa?"

"No precisamente Naruto"

"¿Por qué no? Dijo que no existen planes de utilizarme como arma, de ser así mantenerme en este estado no tiene ningún propósito y estoy seguro que hay recursos siendo utilizados en ello, desmantelarme pondría esos recursos a disposición, para ser utilizados en algo más provechoso"

"Puedo asegurarte que tu mantenimiento no supone una carga para la aldea y dichos recursos no podrían estar siendo mejor empleados"

Las evasivas del Hokage eran impresionantes, un pícher de las grandes ligas no podría tirar tantas curvas seguidas aun si lo intentase.

"Sigo sin comprender las razones ¿Acaso me necesitan como medio de disuasión? Sé que perder a la bestia representaría un desbalance de poder con las demás naciones, por lo que no le pediría que lo liberasen sin más, sin contar el inmenso daño que causaría siendo libre, pero…" Entonces se le ocurrió una idea que pensó el aciano encontraría atractiva "Usted dijo que soy de bajo mantenimiento, pero al mismo tiempo soy de bajo rendimiento, mis aportes a la aldea son mínimos. Piense en todo lo que se podría lograr si la bestia residiera en un ninja experto cuyas aptitudes puedan garantizar al máximo su aprovechamiento. Es cierto que algún día yo podría llegar a ser un gran ninja y realizar esos aportes; pero eso solo es una suposición, no está garantizado, además debe considerar el tiempo que me tomara llegar a ese punto si es que algún día llego ¿No es mejor aprovechar el material desde un inicio y sacarle todo el provecho posible?"

El anciano se reclino sobre su silla alzando su mirada y considerando las palabras del chico por unos segundos.

"Al inicio de la conversación dijiste que comprendías las limitaciones de la información que estoy acreditado a darte, por lo que te pido que escuches atentamente a lo que te diré y des por satisfechas tus preocupaciones"

El chico abrió sus oído (Si es que esto era posible) y presto la mayor de las atenciones a las palabras que saldrían de los labios del líder de la aldea, pensando que por fin recibiría la información que tan impetuosamente había ido a buscar.

"Eres un ciudadano de la hoja, como tal tienes responsabilidades y privilegios. Tus responsabilidades son particularmente altas en comparación al ciudadano común, por lo que la aldea está altamente agradecida por tu sacrificio. En compensación podemos asegurar tu integridad. No existen conspiraciones para utilizarte como un peón de guerra y mientas yo este sentado en esta silla te aseguro que se mantendrá así"

"Pero…"

"Aún no he terminado. El Cuarto Hokage al igual que muchos otros sacrifico su vida por el bienestar de la aldea, porque él creía en las personas que viven en ella y en especial porque él creía en ti Naruto. No creo que la bestia de nueve colas estaría mejor en un ninja más experimentado, no creo que sería más provechoso o como dijiste… ¿Rentable? De todas formas, no lo creo. Y pensar de otra forma seria negar la existencia del Cuarto, negar sus principios y las razones por las que dio su vida. Pero aún más importante sería negar los míos, pues al igual que él, yo también creo en ti, creo que eres el único que puede llegar a aprovechar el potencial de la bestia y utilizarlo para hacer el bien y protegernos a todos"

" _Wao…"_ Pensó. No estaba preparado para una respuesta de ese tipo, de hecho había quedado muy impactado por lo que escucho. Enterarse que sobre él cae un peso tan grande ¿Qué sucedería si no está a la altura? ¡Por todos los Dioses! ¿QUÉ SUCEDERÁ SI NO LO CONSIGUE? ¿El fin del mundo? No… el anciano no menciono nada al respecto, pero… ¿POR QUÉ NO PODÍA DEJAR DE PENSAR EN EL FIN DEL MUNDO?

Nervioso empezó a estremecerse imaginando todas las vidas que se perderían si no era lo suficientemente bueno. _"¡Demonios!"_ Él no podía realizar ni el más sencillo de los hechizos ninjas y miles de personas perecerían si no mejoraba.

Sus ojos orbitaban de un lugar a otro tratando de escapar las horribles imágenes de su cabeza.

"No… ¡NO! Usted no entiende no puedo hacer eso, yo no… ¡NO PUEDO! Es demasiada responsabilidad para una sola persona, tiene que buscar a alguien más, ¡NI SIQUIERA PUEDO LIDIAR CON ÉL EN PESADILLAS! Mucho menos llegar a controlarlo y convertirme en el mesías de la aldea, debe haber algo que se pueda hacer"

Sarutobi corrió a consolar al pequeño que había empezado a sostener su cabeza con las manos y a agitarla perturbadoramente.

"Shhhhhh…. Shhhhh…. Calma, calma, todo estará bien. Para eso estoy aquí, recuerda, te prometí que mientras yo este sentado en esta silla nada malo va a pasarte. Espero grandes cosas de ti porque sé que tienes mucho para dar pero jamás me atrevería o permitiría que alguien tomara lo que no estás dispuesto a ofrecer. Conmigo estas a salvo"

El rubio dejo de agitar la cabeza y rindió sus penas a los amables susurros del viejo hombre. Alzo la mirada y le observo queriendo creerle y al mismo tiempo rogándole por una salida.

"Háblame más sobre esas pesadillas"

Obtuvo una mirada esquiva como respuesta, al parecer el tema aparentaba especialmente doloroso para el chico.

"¿El zorro se muestra en las noches cuando estas dormido? ¿Es por eso querías desacerté de él? Para no seguir teniendo pesadillas…"

Un casi imperceptible cabeceo fue todo lo que necesito.

"No tienes que preocuparte más por ese asunto, me encargare de ello. Ahora levante ese ánimo, si te das deprisa aun puedes llegar a tiempo a tu sesión de tutoría"

El pequeño sonrió ampliamente en forma de agradecimiento por lo que había hecho el anciano y también por lo que había prometido.

Con el pergamino en mano salió del despacho, despidiéndose de la amable muchacha y sintiéndose ligeramente culpable.

Una pequeña pelea interna había empezado a formarse en su mente.

" _Wao… te has vuelto toda una reina del drama"_

" _Cállate sabes que no es así"_

" _¡Cierto! Debería llamarte reina de la manipulación"_

" _¡No estaba manipulando a nadie! Es cierto que ya lo tenía planeado de antemano pero no estaba manipulando…"_

" _¡Seguro! llorar por ayuda frente al Hokage deliberadamente no es para nada una manipulación, nótese claramente el sarcasmo en mi voz"_

" _Primero que nada, tú no tienes voz, solo eres una manifestación de mi conciencia híper moralista tratando de hacerme sentir mal por tomar ventaja de una situación que ha probado anteriormente ser efectiva. Segundo, llorar por ayuda no es un acto inherentemente amoral, inclusive cuando lo hayas planeado de ante mano, ya que, la ayuda es efectivamente requerida y los sentimientos expresados fueron reales, es cierto que deje tomar control a la desesperación para verme más vulnerable pero el énfasis era necesario por la urgencia del asunto. Y tercero, ¿Acaso no te beneficia también a ti? O quieres decirme que has probado ser suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarte al demonio de las pesadillas y venceré, pues si ese no es el caso no quiero escuchar más argumentos tuyos"_

" _Bravo muy bonito, regodéate en tu bajeza. El fin no justifica los medios ¿Sabias?"_

" _¡YA SÉ QUE EL FIN NO JUSTIFICA LOS MEDIOS! Podrías dejar de ser una perra toca pelotas solo por una vez"_

" _¡Juhm!"_

Su conciencia le dio la espalda ofendida mientras el emprendía su camino satisfecho de haberse convencido a si mismo que su acto de bajos escrúpulos no era tal.

…

Los sonoros golpes en su puerta le espantaron de su soñoliento descanso, los analgésicos que estaba tomando lo mantenían aturdido la mayor parte del día. Se tropezó hasta la entrada tratando de mantenerse el suficiente tiempo erguido para recibir a quien sea que estuviese del otro lado.

Frente a él ya hacia un pequeño con rebeldes mechones rubios y mirada perspicaz.

"¡Naruto! ¿Qué haces aquí?"

El niño le extendió un pergamino y este lo desdoblo. Al principio veía las letras dobles pero al entrecerrar un poco los ojos pudo leer con claridad y darse cuenta que este era el castigo que el Hokage le había impuesto por lo ajeno que se había mostrado el chico sobre los conceptos básicos ninjas en la conversación que habían tenido.

Con un sonoro suspiro de resignación invito a pasar al pequeño.

"Por favor siéntete como en casa" Dijo con un poco de amargura.

El chico entro y se sentó en uno de los muebles.

"¿Te gustaría algo de tomar?"

"Un poco de agua si no es mucha molestia"

"Para nada, con todo el gusto"

Mientras el agua llenaba el cilindro de cristal se dio cuenta de lo extrañamente educado que se estaba comportando el rubio.

"Aquí tienes"

"¡Muchas gracias!"

Mientras el pequeño bebía, se acomodó en la estancia, estirando los brazos tratando de espantar la pereza de su cuerpo.

"Bien… ¡Tutorías! Por dónde empezar… mmm… ¡Ah ya se! ¿Tienes algún tema en mente que gustaría que repasemos?"

Terminando su refrescante bebida coloco el vaso sobre la mesa encarando a su maestro.

"Todos"

El escalofrío se sintió como una avalancha en la espalda de Iruka. Estaba convencido que si hubiese estado tomando una bebida mágica que al beberla te hiciera escupirla en asombro este sería el momento exacto en donde este efecto tendría lugar.

"Eh… ¿Cómo?"

"Me gustaría que abordemos la mayor cantidad de temas posibles por favor"

Un sudor frio recorrió todo su cuerpo ¿Repasar todas las materias de la academia con Naruto? sería más fácil enseñarle cálculo avanzado a un chimpancé con síndrome de déficit de atención ¡EN MEDIO DE UN CARNAVAL!

"Naruto… ¿Estás seguro? Digo, es mucho material. Sería mejor enfocarnos en tus puntos fuertes y de ahí partir a uno que otro tema…"

"Aprendo rápido y soy autodidacta…"

"Pwajajajaja" La carcajada salió de los labios del hombre de forma involuntaria a penas escucho las palabras del chico, no fue su intención interrumpirle y mucho menos burlarse de él, simplemente no pudo contenerse ante una declaración tan absurda. Naruto siempre había sido el payaso de la clase y justo ahora entendía porque.

En cambio al rubio no le hacía gracia que le subestimasen con tan poco desdén.

"…estoy seguro que podremos abarcar todos los temas y mucho más. Pero si usted considera que dicha tarea está por debajo de su nivel con gusto hablare con el señor Hokague para que me asigne a alguien más dispuesto"

Se puso de pie e hizo el ademan de dirigirse a la puerta.

"¡No! ¡no! ¡no! ¡No! No hay necesidad de llegar a esos extremos…"

No podría creer que el pequeño le haya amenazado con acusarle con el Hokague. Y además lo hacía con aires de superioridad, ya le enseñaría él una lección o dos.

"Ya que estas tan convencido de tus aptitudes empecemos en cualquier lado entonces"

Se difirió al estante y saco un libro de historia, sabiendo que este era el área donde Naruto siempre había mostrado más déficit.

"¿Podrías decirme en cuantas guerras ha participado la aldea?"

"La hoja ha jugado un papel principal como potencia mundial en las tres grandes guerras shinobis"

Esa había sido una pregunta muy fácil, cualquiera hubiera podido responderla.

"¿A que le debe su nombre el valle del fin?"

"Fue bautizado de esta manera luego de la batalla entre los dos contendientes de los clanes dominantes del país del fuego en donde se disputaron el título de Hokage, el nombre fue elegido como símbolo del final de la larga disputa no solo por el título pero también de las contiendas que estos habían mantenido a lo largo de los años"

El shunin entrecerró los ojos viendo con desprecio a su alumno el cual parecía decido a doblegarle.

"¿Cuáles fueron estos clanes que se disputaron la dirección de la aldea?"

"El clan Senju y el ya casi extinto clan Uchiha"

Con cada respuesta el chico daba más información de la que le fue solicitada haciéndole entender su dominio del tema. En una situación normal el maestro estaría orgulloso de los conocimientos mostrados por su alumno pero esto era un campo de batalla e Iruka no estaba dispuesto a dejarse ganar tan fácilmente.

Cerro el libro de golpe y tomo otro de la estantería.

"Ya que eres todo un conocedor de la historia de la aldea. Veamos que tan bien te va en matemáticas… Dada una ecuación en donde la suma de dos números desconocidos por el primer número al cuadrado sustrayendo el primer y segundo número y añadiéndole el segundo al cuadrado ¿Cómo podríamos derivarla?"

"¡Fácil! Acaba de plantear una diferencia de cubos en donde la respuesta seria la adición o sustracción de el primer número al cubo con el segundo numero al cubo es decir A3 + B3 o A3 – B3"

" _Correcto…"_ pensó Iruka mientras el libro se deslizaba de sus dedos cayendo al suelo.

"¿Quién eres tú y que hiciste con Naruto Uzimaki?" Dijo apenas audible aun en shock tras la respuesta tan certera del muchacho.

¡Demonios! Había vuelto a pasar. El y su gran bocota había hecho una vez más que alguien dudara de su fachada. Miro al suelo nerviosamente tratando de encontrar las palabras que le sacasen de ese embrollo.

Para su fortuna su profesor malinterpreto su reacción. Pensó que el chico se había remontado a hace unos días, cuando el incidente ocurrió. El Hokage le advertido que Naruto había cambiado tras el ataque de Mizuki, solo los Dioses saben por lo que tuvo que pasar y ahí estaba el presionándole por su madurez forzada. Era extraño que en vez de haber crecido emocionalmente y volverse más sensato, Naruto se había vuelto más inteligente. No parecía normal pero la mente humana era un órgano misterioso y nadie sabía exactamente cómo funcionaba.

Se acercó a su alumno y se disculpó. Naruto mantuvo su mirada en el suelo sin entender exactamente porque pero considerando que era mejor seguirle la corriente.

"Sé que estos días han sido duros, ni siquiera yo lo he superado, lo que sucedió con Mizuki…"

Las palabras del hombre parecieron quebrarse al mencionar aquel nombre, suspiro fuertemente tratando de contener las lágrimas.

El pequeño lo rodeo con sus brazos en un fuerte abrazo. No porque compartiera su dolor, pero si porque entendía el sufrimiento de un corazón roto. Y porque no tenía ni idea de que más hacer y esperaba que el chantaje emocional funcionara también con él cómo lo había hecho con el Hokague.

Luego de secar unas cuantas lagrimas Iruka se sentó junto a su estudiante y juntos repasaron poco a poco todos los temas. Marcando los que no les eran familiares al muchacho y creando el plan de estudio que iban a seguir.

El resto del día paso en una atmosfera apacible en donde Naruto pudo hacer alarde de sus conocimientos e Iruka los elogiaba.

…

Al llegar a casa noto el paquete cuidadosamente colocado en frente de su puerta. Lo abrió y dentro encontró una cantidad enorme trozos de papel en forma de rectángulos llenos de jeroglíficos extraños.

Con ellos venían unas instrucciones que le indicaban colocarse uno de los trozos en la frente cuando fuese a dormir. Supuso que era la solución que le había prometido el Hokague.

Luego de cenar, un baño y un poco de lectura, saco uno de los trozos de papel y se los coloco en la frente.

El sueño no fue difícil de conciliar y al igual que en noches anteriores la presencia del monstruo no se hizo esperar.

Para su sorpresa y antes de catalogar la solución del viejo como una total estafa, esta noche algo había cambiado, la sensación de entumecimiento no había llegado. Naruto podía mover los dedos de los pies y estaba seguro que todo su cuerpo si así lo desease.

Espero a que la bestia se acercase e intentase hacer su movida, para así atraparla por sorpresa.

Que susto se llevó al abominable monstruo cuando un pequeño rubio le salto encima como un endemoniado, repartiendo puñetazo a diestra y siniestra.

A la bestia no le costó mucho recuperarse de su espanto inicial y contratacar, pero el niño no se lo dejaría tan fácil.

Mientras más fiera era la bestia más fiero era el muchacho. Por cada mordida que le propiciara una mordida recibía. Esos pequeños dientes dolían como el infierno y parecía que no le incomodaban el asqueroso pelaje de su contrincante pues varios trozos de pelos fueron removidos con cada tajada.

La pelea duro toda la noche.

A la mañana siguiente Naruto despertó adolorido y sin haber descansado mucho. Sin embargo se lanzó de la cama con un jovial salto, satisfecho pues aun cuando seguía teniendo pesadillas, ya no era la víctima.

* * *

Este capítulo iba a ser mucho más largo pero considere que era mejor cortarlo y continuar con la trama en un próximo capítulo. Temo que salió un poco más soso de lo que lo había visualizado pero espero aun así lo disfruten.

Lo que experimenta Naruto en sus pesadillas se llama parálisis de sueño, es una experiencia horrible y las personas que lo experimentan lo describen como algo agobiante. Busquen imágenes en google y prepárense para quedar perturbados.


	5. Shinobis world for dummies Vol IV

Mis más sinceras disculpas. Sé que ha pasado muchísimo tiempo desde que publique un capitulo y por eso pido perdón. Espero no haber ahuyentado a los pocos lectores que me gane. No tratare de dar excusas y razones por mi ausencia, solo diré que soy un horrible escritor.

Me practicaría el harakiri para tratar de expiar mis faltas, pero sé que me prefieren vivo y que termine la historia a que la deje por mitad y muera por honor.

Sin más que decir y esperando no haberte quitado las ganas de leer te dejo con:

* * *

 **Capitulo V.**

 **Shinobi´s world for dummies Vol.** **IV**

Naruto mostraba un gran potencial hasta donde podía apreciar, del tipo que un maestro solo podía soñar descubrir en uno de sus estudiantes al menos una vez en su vida.

Por sus manos habían pasado ya varios niños dotados a los que se les había catalogado como "genios" pero ningunos con él.

Debía admitir que sus sentimientos personales a con el muchacho le habían hecho desear que este lograse grandes cosas, pero solo era eso, deseos de que lo consiguiese.

Ahora, por primera vez, podía admitir con total honestidad que tenía un brillante futuro por delante.

Una parte de si estaba emocionada por descubrir que tan lejos podrían llegar en el poco tiempo que tenían y otra se quejaba y maldecía ¿Por qué esta faceta del chico no se había manifestado antes?

…

Su profesor había mostrado ser una persona tolerable con la que pasar el tiempo a lo sumo, pero su obsesión de examinar cada trozo de conocimiento que había en su cabeza le estaba colmando la paciencia. Era inteligente, eso ya lo sabía, no necesitaba pasarse una mañana realizando exámenes para confirmarlo.

Con una mirada suspicaz se dirigió a su maestro que aún estaba observando la hoja de resultados.

"Eh… Espero no lo tome a mal pero… ¿Cuándo empezaremos el entrenamiento exactamente?"

El shunin le observo en desesperación, ¿Por dónde empezar? ¿Qué enseñar? ¿Cuál sería la mejor estrategia didáctica para aprovechar al máximo este diamante en bruto que tenía en frente suyo? Reflexiono durante unos segundos y considero que lo más sensato era llevarlo al nivel de un genin normal. Naruto había probado ser todo un desastre en la academia, el último de su clase y por mucho, aun cuando su intelecto haya despertado repentinamente eso no significaba que se había convertido en un buen ninja, las artes ninjas eran una materia que llevaba muchos años de dedicación y practica para dominar y eso era algo de lo carecía.

Una pequeña duda se hizo camino de la mente a los labios del hombre.

"¿Naruto como sabes todas estas cosas?"

Las alarmas del muchacho se dispararon inmediatamente, su maestro estaba realizando preguntas comprometedoras nuevamente.

"¿Ahh? ¿Por qué me pregunta eso Iruka-sensei?" Dijo tratando de comprar tiempo para inventar una excusa convincente.

"Es que… Simplemente es extraño. Entiendo que el incidente del bosque…" Se detuvo un momento tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas "…te cambio de cierta forma, pero, una cosa es que haya cambiado tu forma de ser y otra es que todas esa información aparezca en tu mente de forma espontánea"

Rasco su cien con expresión despreocupada tratando de quitarle importancia al tema.

"No sé cómo contestarle sensei. Es como si lo supiera de antemano, es una sensación extraña. Déjeme explicarle, antes cuando me preguntaban algo era como si no pudiera tomar de mi cabeza eso que me preguntaron, pero ahora si puedo, es como si la información estaba mal organizada o no podía entenderla, pero ahora es clara y de fácil acceso. Por ejemplo cuando quiero recordar cuantas naciones vecinas tenemos, cierro mis ojos y puedo ver a Toriko-sensei dibujando el mapa en la pizarra antes solo veía trazos que me confundían"

¡Por los Dioses! Bendita sea su mente y su habilidad de inventar cuanta cosa fuera necesaria para sacarle de un apuro.

Su maestro asintió satisfecho con la respuesta que obtuvo.

"De acuerdo, podemos empezar, ayúdame a mover esto"

Ambos se pusieron de pie y apilaron los pocos muebles en una esquina, despejando la estancia.

"Empecemos por una de las técnicas más básicas, el jutsu de réplica ¿Podrías decirme en qué consiste?"

"Jutsu de réplica, es un ninjutsu en el que el usuario crea copias espectrales exactas de sí mismo con propósitos distractores" Contesto cual computador.

"Muy bien ¿Qué sellos son necesarios?"

"Tigre, Jabalí, Buey y Perro"

"Correcto, ahora inténtalo"

El rubio planto pie firme en el suelo doblando las rodillas para encontrar soporte, unió sus manos y realizo los sellos que había mencionado.

Su expresión era seria, se notaba la concentración que estaba poniendo en la tarea. Sus manos empezaron a temblar de tanta fuerza que estaba aplicando.

Iruka le observaba con entusiasmo esperando el gran momento, cada segundo solo agregaba más expectativa a la situación. Si se hubiese tratado de una película, una briza fortuita habría arrastrado un arbusto rodante por la escena mientras la cámara haría acercamientos a ambos individuos.

Cuando menos lo esperaba el chico relajo su cuerpo, separo sus manos, exhalo prolongadamente y se le acerco de forma rápida observándole con ojos de cachorro.

"¿Lo logre? ¿Lo conseguí? ¿Hice la réplica?"

El rostro de su maestro palideció y su mandíbula callo en asombro, esto tenía que ser un chiste…

…

Había analizado sus fracasos y pensado detenidamente las posibilidades; considero que talvez era una ley no escrita que los Jutsus solo eran visibles para los terceros que los presenciaban, no para su ejecutor. Él ya había apreciado de primera mano el aura espectro extensible pero nunca había visto vestigios de una manifestación visual de la misma. Por lo que concluyo que talvez si había realizado las técnicas las veces que lo había intentado pero no pudo verlas por la prerrogativa, su hipótesis era muy fácil de desmentir pero con el aislamiento que sufría de la comunidad de la hoja la cosa se había complicado, no tenían a nadie que le pudiera decir si a sus ojos la técnica se había manifestado, hasta ahora.

…

Luego de componerse del asombro, medito, ¿Era otra de las payasadas de Naruto o lo estaba preguntando enserio? Porque si era una broma le había quedado perfecta pero si hablaba enserio… ¡Vamos! Que prefería que fuera una broma.

"¿Naruto… que estás haciendo?" Pregunto completamente desconcertado.

"Eh… Esto… ¿Yo no? ¿No?" Contesto desviando la mirada por la vergüenza.

Era de esperar, Iruka puso demasiadas expectativas en el muchacho, el fracaso era prácticamente inminente. Paso su mano por su frente y con tono exasperado contesto.

"¡Claro que no! ¡Es que ni siquiera nombraste la técnica!"

"¿Nombrar la técnica?" Dijo con tono suspicaz.

La actitud insolente del chico le hizo hervir la sangre, bajando su puño instintivamente a la cien de su alumno como castigo.

Como si de nada se tratase el puñetazo fue esquivado con un simple balanceo de cuerpo.

Iruka respiro profundo y procuro ignorar la actitud de su pupilo.

"Claro que nombrar la técnica. Cuerpo, alma y espíritu; no puede faltar ninguno"

Rasco su cabeza sin entender lo que le decían y una sensación de familiaridad lo invadió, esto ya había paso antes, muchas veces.

Iruka reconoció los signos de un estudiante confundido y prosiguió a explicar los principios más básicos del ninjutsu.

"Cuerpo, alma y espíritu… Para realizar una técnica las tres deben estar en sincronía. El ninja realiza los sellos con sus manos (Cuerpo), luego moldea el chakra para que este tome la forma adecuada (Alma) y finalmente nombra la técnica para que se manifieste (Espíritu). El ninja debe promulgar a todo pulmón y creer con todo su espíritu que la técnica se manifestara o de lo contrario fallara, eso Naruto fue lo que te falto. Es una variación de la filosofía Visualizar-Promulgar-Manifestar"

¡Lo sabía! Él estaba seguro que había algún tipo de ley no escrita que estaba obviando y por eso las técnicas no le estaban resultando. Quien imaginaria que fuera tan sencillo como nombrar en voz alta la técnica.

Sin esperar que se lo pidieran se colocó en posición y realizo de nuevo los sellos.

"JUTSU DE RÉPLICA" grito.

Su maestro al escucharlo estampo su palma con su frente, conociendo cual sería el resultado.

"¡POR LOS DIOSES NARUTO! ¿Siquiera estas acumulando chakra?"

"¿Chakra…?" Dudo por un momento tratando de recordar que significaba la palabra "¡Cierto! ¡Asústeme!"

"¿Asustarte? ¿Y eso para qué?"

"Para crear chakra"

"No necesitas asustarte para crear chakra…"

Por un momento considero contradecirle y sacar a colación el aura espectro extensible, pero su instinto le dijo que guardara silencio y que esperara a que su maestro explicara por sí mismo el asunto.

Por su parte Iruka estaba a punto de cuestionarle algo en lo que ningún ninja debería ser cuestionado.

"Nauto…. ¿Sabes acumular chakra, cierto?"

Sin saber cuál sería la respuesta adecuada continuo guardando silencio mientras sostenía la mirada.

Había que solucionarlo. Era lo único que pasaba por su cabeza, era impensable que existiera un genin que no supiera como acumular chakra, si se volvía de dominio público que uno de sus alumnos… no solo lo despedirían de la academia hasta se atreverían a echarlo de la misma aldea.

"Ven acércate" Le indico mientras le halaba por el brazo y le daba media vuelta.

"Quiero que cierres los ojos y hagas todo lo que te diga"

Con su maestro a sus espaldas y hablándole entre susurros se sintió un poco nervioso, debía admitir.

"Extiende los brazos y respira profundamente, lo suficientemente fuerte como para escucharte. Voy a colocar mi mano sobre tu cabeza, sentirás una descarga, no te pongas nervioso. Mantente respirando y relajado"

Naruto obedeció y continúo respirando tan fuerte como podía. Sintió que todos los bellos de su cuerpo se erizaban y un fuerte calambre invadía todo su cráneo, seguido de un extraño frio que recorría su columna. Pensó que caería desmayado pero continúo respirando y pudo mantenerse de pie. Sus brazos temblaban apenas manteniéndose en posición, decayendo poco a poco mientras el frio se extendía por todo su cuerpo.

Su maestro le sujeto fuerte por el vientre y lo atrajo más cerca.

"Shhhh… shhh… Sigue respirando. Sé que se siente extraño, ahora quiero que lo pelees, concéntrate en tu estómago y en la sanción que está surgiendo en el ¿Lo sientes verdad? Es cálido"

Sí que lo era, la única parte de su cuerpo que no había sido invadida por el frio y la entumición era su área abdominal, era lo único que aún se sentía suyo.

"Quiero que hagas crecer ese calor, pero no lo esparzas aun, contenlo todo lo que puedas"

Concentro todas sus fuerzas y se dejó llevar por lo cálido y confortable de su estómago, ignorando la tensión a la que estaba siendo expuesta el resto de su cuerpo.

No paso mucho hasta que no pudo continuar ignorando el estrés térmico, sus brazos se sentían como rocas y mantenerlos extendidos era imposible, era como si su piel se estuviera volviendo de piedra. Temía que este fuera el caso y tuvo la urgencia de abrir los ojos pero se le habían indicado tajantemente que no lo hiciera y temía que hubiera consecuencias si desobedecía.

En medio de su pequeña batalla interna sus brazos fueron cayendo y su cuerpo encogiéndose. Su maestro entendió que estaba llegando a su límite.

"¡NO BAJES LOS BRAZOS!" Grito "Resiste un poco más, quiero que inhales todo el aire que puedas y justo cuando retire mis manos dejes salir el aire junto a la sensación de tu vientre, deja que se esparza tanto como puedas"

Asintió desesperado por poner fin al asunto.

"A la cuenta de tres. Uno. Dos. ¡Tres!"

Al sentir el zafe de las manos de su profesor, dejo escapar todo el calor de su vientre. La arremetida fue más de lo que ambos esperaban, mucho más.

Su maestro fue empujado con fuerza unos metros de distancia, una ráfaga de viento azotaba toda la estancia haciéndola estremecer, la puerta se abrió de golpe, los estantes temblaban y cada pedazo de decoración que no estaba sujetado a una superficie solida amenazaba con caerse.

El golpe inicial elevo al chico en el aire y los vestigios que continuaron lo mantuvieron levitando por unos cuantos segundos más. Los suficientes como para que su maestro se compusiera y pudiera admirar de lo que un verdadero prodigio era capaz.

La cantidad de chakra que expulsaba el chico era monstruosa, Iruka siendo un shunin desde hace muchos años no poseía ni un tercio de esa cantidad.

Agotándose vio como el rubio volvía a tocar tierra y justo antes de que callera desplomado al piso lo atrapo con los brazos.

Había perdido el conocimiento.

…

Cuando despertó estaba recostado sobre un cojín. Trato de incorporarse pero todo su cuerpo se sentía exhausto.

"Por favor, descansa un poco más, debió ser un gran choque para ti"

Desistió de sus intentos de ponerse de pie e intento hablar, pero su garganta estaba tan atropellada como sus músculos.

Iruka se acercó y le ayudo a beber un brebaje que estaba a su lado.

La tibia sensación de espesura del chocolate le sentó de maravilla. Tras unos tragos pudo articular palabra para dar las gracias y con otros más pudo conseguir fuerzas para sostener el vaso por sí mismo.

"Creo que ha sido suficiente por hoy. Mañana podremos seguir intentándolo"

"Por favor no, quisiera continuar con la tutoría, solo deme unos minutos más"

"No tienes que esforzarte tanto, no es bueno para ti"

"Si tengo que. Pero más importante, quiero. Por favor, le pido que continuemos"

Iruka le miro intensamente.

Fue correspondido con la misma intensidad.

Más palabras no necesitaron ser dichas.

"Bueno, cuando estés listo"

Tras unos momentos Naruto se puso de pie totalmente recompuesto y se colocó en posición.

"Vuelve a intentar la técnica, pero esta vez recuerda acumular chakra, igual como hiciste antes pero no tanta cantidad, trata de liberar la sensación de tu estomago mucho antes"

Tal como le indicaron, trato de emular la misma sensación de calidez, una vez lo consiguió empezó a respirar lenta y profundamente.

"Tigre" Respiro.

"Jabalí" Respiro.

"Buey" Respiro.

"Perro" Respiro.

"JUTSU DE RÉPLICA"

Una enorme cortina de humo se produjo a su lado acompañado un chirrido metálico.

Al dispersarse revelo una figura desplomada en el piso, pálida y con un semblante ligeramente parecido al suyo.

Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, por fin pudo realizar una técnica.

Su maestro que no parecía tan entusiasmado se le acercó y le coloco la mano en el hombro.

"Felicidades Naruto, has creado la peor réplica que he visto"

La decepción fue tal que hasta la réplica desapareció en otra sonora cortina de humo.

"Intentemos otra técnica que no exijan un esfuerzo tan grande. Tratemos el Jutsu de cuerpo parpadeante ¿Podrías darme un poco de exposición?"

"Trata de un Jutsu que hace mover el cuerpo a altas velocidades permitiéndole ir a cortas o a largas distancias. Para un observador parece como si la persona se hubiera teletransportado"

"Esta técnica sirve para esquivar ataques o escapar de un enfrentamiento, es muy útil puede llegar a salvarte la vida, inténtalo"

El chico respiro profundamente y realizo el sello del carnero.

"¡JUTSU DE CUERPO PARPADEANTE!"

Su cabeza choco contra el techo tan fuerte que pensó que se rompería en mil pedazos, el techo claro está, porque su enorme cabezota no se rompería aunque chocara con titanio.

Los vecinos de las plantas superiores bajaron despavoridos por las escaleras, pensando que de un terremoto se trataba. Iruka tuvo que salir a calmarlos y a explicarles la situación. Muchos se vieron indignados cuando notaron quien había sido el causante. El pequeño se quedó recogiendo los escombros esparcidos por el piso mientras miraba de reojo como su maestro se disculpaba con todo su vecindario.

Luego de una larga plática, volvió a la morada y cerró la puerta dando un profundo suspiro. Reviso la mollera del muchacho y concluyo.

"Mmm… vivirás"

El tacto le hizo escocer un poco la cabeza pero nada comparado con lo que tuvo que pasar su maestro con sus cohabitantes.

"Otra vez intentémoslo, pero trata de no acumular tanto chakra, baja un poco la intensidad y por favor toma dirección o saldrás disparado a cualquier lugar"

"¿A qué se refiere con tomar dirección?"

"Tomar dirección es eso mismo, tal y como suena. Ve a dónde quieres ir, hacia atrás, adelante, a un lado; hasta arriba si es lo que prefieres pero que sea tu intención no que el impulso sea el que dicte la trayectoria"

"¿Cómo tomo dirección?"

"De la misma forma que caminas o corres, utiliza tu cuerpo, la técnica consiste el acelerar rápidamente en un parpadeo. Primero debes moverte y luego liberar la fuerza que te da velocidad, no al revés"

Los cuestionarios del rubio eran insufribles. Había imaginado que tendría que explicar muchas cosas simples ¡Pero vamos! Parecía que estuviese enseñando a un bebe a andar.

Por su parte el pequeño había quedado meditando este nuevo pedazo de información. A diferencia de la técnica de sustitución, en donde debías liberar el chakra apenas nombraras la técnica; en esta debías contenerte hasta que ciertas condiciones se dieran o fueran propicias. Esto le hacía preguntarse si este tiempo estaba atado a cada Jutsu o si podría _"Visualizar"_ y _"Promulgar"_ reteniendo la _"Manifestación"_ segundos, minutos o hasta horas de cualquier técnica si así no quisiese.

Realizo el sello del carnero y se colocó en posición para correr.

"Recuerda no tanto chakra"

Asintió y grito a todo pulmón.

"¡JUTSU DE CUERPO PARPADEANTE!"

Una enorme columna de humo surgió del cuerpo del muchacho mucho más grande que cualquiera de las anteriores, medio segundo después salió el susodicho esprintando por la estancia. Su maestro lo sostuvo por el cuello del chándal antes de que llegara a la pared.

"No tan poco chakra"

Sin intención de rendirse volvió a intentarlo tomando nota de las observaciones que le daban.

"¡JUTSU DE CUERPO PARPADEANTE!"

Para su suerte, esta vez alcanzo la velocidad suficiente como para que su profesor no lo sostuviera. Para su mala suerte esta vez alcanzo la velocidad suficiente como para que su profesor no lo sostuviera y se estampo contra la pared agregando un segundo chichón a su cabeza.

"Tratemos otra técnica, una en la que mi edifico no sufra tantos daños. Es un poco más complicada, el jutsu de reemplazo de cuerpo"

Haló una de las sillas y la puso a dos metros de distancia del muchacho.

"La técnica consiste en cambiar de posición con un objeto para que este sea el que reciba el ataque, es parecida a la técnica de cuerpo parpadeante pero un poco más especializada"

Naruto enfrento a la silla como si toro al matadero se tratase. Realizo los cinco sellos necesarios y dijo.

"Jutsu de reemplazo de cuerpo"

Ambos cuerpos fueron halados por una fuerza invisible colisionando en un punto medio. Astillas y trozos de madera volaron por todas partes. El muchacho quedo tendido en el suelo empalado por uno de los trozos.

Iruka solo observo, convencido de que no podía caer a un nivel más bajo de decepción.

Antes de que pudiera hablar y darle aliento al chico una idea perturbarte le enfrió el alma y le hizo comidilla en la mente ¿Podría ser? Por los Dioses que no sea cierto, había escuchado los rumores que hace un año se había graduado un chico sin ningún talento en el ninjutsu, nunca pensó que un estudiante así podría existir, pensó que eran exageraciones de sus compañeros pero ahora al ver a Naruto, no podría dejar de preguntarse si este era el mismo caso. Tanto potencial desperdiciado ¿Es que acaso no podría hacerse nada?

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por los doloridos quejidos de su estudiante al tratar de ponerse de pie. Debían tomar un descanso, pero sabía que Naruto insistiría en continuar. Era necesario un cambio de táctica.

"Dejemos los ninjutsus de lado por ahora ¿Si? Me gustaría que practicáramos un poco de taijutsu"

Iruka le pidió que realizara unas cuantas posiciones básicas, luego que practicara ataques directos y como evadirlos.

Los puñetazos del chico eran firmes pero se sentían débiles y vacilantes. No sabía si era por falta de forma física o si la utilización de chakra lo había debilitado más de lo que dejaba ver.

Una vez finalizada la rutina, busco en uno de los baúles un set de armas cuerpo a cuerpo, haló la mesa y las coloco encima. Fue nombrando cada una de las armas y dando una larga explicación de cómo utilizarlas, él ya sabía que Naruto las conocía pero al mismo tiempo no se le ocurría nada para distraerlo y hacerle descansar sin que se diera cuenta.

Al pasarle un juego de Kunais para que los inspeccionara más de cerca pudo ver prueba de la fatiga que estaba sufriendo, sus manos temblaban, le era difícil mantener el pulso.

Alargo la interminable explicación tanto como pudo. Todo lo que fuera necesario como para no volver al entrenamiento. La tarde empezó a caer y con ella las horas de tutoría, cuando acabo el tiempo invento una excusa de tener que salir a comprar algo para la despensa y que el mercado le quedaba camino a su casa, solo para asegurarse de que llegara bien y no callera desmallado en el camino.

Se excusó por un segundo para buscar una bolsa en la cocina. Cuando volvió a la estancia encontró al chico descansando la cabeza sobre la mesa, encontró la escena conmovedora. La forma en la que se esforzaba y quería seguir adelante aun cuando apenas se podía mantener despierto. Pero entonces noto algo moviéndose sobre la mesa.

"¿Cómo rayos…?"

El muchacho alzo la cabeza espantada por la voz de su profesor.

"¿Cómo hiciste eso?"

Mirando a todos lados pregunto.

"¿Hacer que?"

"¡Eso!"

Respondió el hombre mientras alzaba el trozo de tela que había sobre la mesa y que justamente había utilizado en niño para amortiguar su frente.

"Esto Naruto es una Capa de Invisibilidad es uno de los trucos más simplones que poseen los ninjas, pero nunca he visto a nadie hacer lo que tu acabas de hacer"

Aun sin entender porque tanto asombro, pregunto.

"¿Y que acabo de hacer?"

"¡Mira!" Contesto mientras tomaba su mano y la colocaba sobre el trozo de tela.

Al instante extrañas figuras empezaron a formarse encima. Lo que antes fue un trozo de lienzo blanco ahora era una pintura digna de un Picasso.

La expresión de alegría de su maestro le hizo bien. Luego de pasar el día decepcionándolo era bueno verlo satisfecho para variar. Pero aun así seguía sin comprender cuál era el gran alboroto.

"Vaya, es impresionante ¿Cómo haces eso?"

"No… No lo sé… simplemente lo hago. Sensei me está poniendo nervioso por favor dígame ¿Qué hay de especial en que el paño cambie de color?"

"Naruto…" Dudo un momento "Es mejor que te lo muestre"

Se puso de pie y se acercó a la puerta. Desdoblo la tela hasta que el sobrante cayó al piso.

"Esta técnica se utiliza para aparentar invisibilidad y ocultarse de los enemigos. Si me coloco sobre una superficie homogénea y pongo el paño frente a mí. Aplicando una pequeña cantidad de chakra y visualizando la superficie a mis espaldas puedo reproducirla sobre la tela y de esa forma desaparezco"

Y así mientras su maestro explicaba el paño fue tomando el color de la puerta haciéndole invisible tras de sí.

Bajo el paño y dio un paso a la izquierda.

"Lo mismo sirve para texturas de diferentes colores. Solo se necesita un poco más de concentración y chrakra"

Al instante el fuerte marrón caoba cambio a los suaves tonos pastel que adornaban las paredes en la que se apoyaba el hombre.

"Todo esto es fácil. Pero lo que tu acabas de hacer no"

¿A qué se refería su maestro? Él no había hecho nada diferente a lo que acababan de mostrarle. De hecho diría que las formas que se mostraron en la tela cuando la toco no rivalizaban contra la simetría y perfección de los ejemplos de su profesor. El solo había formado figuras amorfas colisionando entre sí, nada especial.

"Cuando tocas la tela, tu ilusión se mueve. Nunca había visto a nadie capaz de hacer eso"

Sus ojos se agrandaron como dos cosos. Si el había entendido bien lo que había entendido, significaba que… ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Él era el hombre invisible! O al menos podría llegar a serlo.

Su maestro estaba en lo cierto, había una gran diferencia entre lo que ambos hicieron. Su maestro solo podía emular una superficie a la vez y eso si se mantenía quieto. Cuando cambiara de posición tenía que darse tiempo para crear la nueva ilusión. En cambio él podía crear la transición de una superficie a otra y moverse tanto como quisiera manteniendo su camuflaje.

Iruka se acercó y desalboroto el ya desaliñado pelo del rubio, quien aún mantenía expresión estupefacta.

"Esto hay que celebrarlo, salgamos a comer, yo invito"

…

Ya había pasado varios días desde que había llegado a este mundo y debía admitir que le hacía ilusión salir a comer algo distinto, su dieta había consistido de ramen, leche y cualquier fruta silvestre que pudo encontrar en el bosque. Su anterior yo sí que tenía una afición por los fideos hervidos.

Quería salir corriendo cuando vio que se acercaban a un puesto de ramen, ya estaba buscando una excusa en su mente para convencer a su maestro de que fueran a otro lado. Pero fue interrumpido por la cálida bienvenida.

"¡Naruto! Pensé que habías enfermado, hace mucho no venias por aquí"

Entonces lo entendió, entendió porque amaba tanto el ramen. Entendió porque quería comerlo en cada comida, entendió porque quería comerlo por el resto de su vida. Era este lugar, eran estas personas su maestro, Teuchi y Ayame. Se sentía seguro, se sentía amado, se sentía en casa.

Su mente había asociado el sabor del ramen con el sentimiento de afecto y cuidado. Por eso lo comía cada vez que podía, para sentir eso de lo que tanto carecía.

"Viejo Teuchi ¿Me extrañaste?" Contesto con una enorme sonrisa.

Su maestro también sonrió, era la primera vez que le escuchaba hablar normalmente luego del incidente.

Ambos se sentaron y pidieron el tazón de ramen más grande del menú, con cerdo extra. La velada solo pintaba a mejor.

En la cercanía se escucharon los pasos de dos clientes que se acercaban. Ayame se apronto a ellos para recibirles.

"Bienvenidos a Ichiraku Remen ¿Qué desean ordenar?"

Ambos sujetos quedaron embobados ante los encantos de la muchacha.

"Linda Ayame danos lo de siemp…"

Uno de ellos detuvo al otro y le señalo la presencia de los demás cliente, le señalo su presencia. Su actitud coqueta y enamoradiza cambio a hostil en un santiamén.

"Vamos de aquí de todas formas quería comer miso"

Agacho la cabeza sabiendo que él era el causante de la actitud de los tipos.

"¡Bah! Lárguense… ¿Quién los necesita? Solo sirven para babear la barra mientras codician a mi presiona Ayame"

El comentario del viejo Teuchi solo agrego más sal a la herida, la actitud protectora y desinteresada de estas personas le tocaban en lo más profundo de su corazón.

Sabía que lo que decía no era cierto, ellos si los necesitaban. Todo negocio necesita clientes, uno solo puede significar la línea de si se paga la renta este mes o no. Uno solo puede significar si se recolectara suficiente capital para pagar a los proveedores. Uno solo puede significar el fracaso o el éxito. Y el hecho de que a ellos no les importara, el hecho de que preferían su bienestar por encima de su desarrollo económico era lo más dulce y lo más ruin que podrían hacerle.

Por un lado no sabía cómo agradecerles y por otro lado no tenía como agradecerles. Se maldijo a si mismo por ser un niño marginado sin poder alguno. Sin recursos. Sin influencias.

Sintió como la mano de su maestro caía sobre su cabeza. Alzo la vista y observo como el silencio se había apoderado de la escena. Al instante entendió la intención del reproche. El ambiente tenso no se debía a la llegada de los malhechores se debía a cuan afectado se había mostrado luego de su llegada.

El silencio era su culpa y lo mínimo que podía hacer por ellos era mostrarse tan alegre y feliz como ellos deseaban verle.

Lleno su boca de ramen hasta el tope y sin tragar trato de decir.

"¡Otrrzo tuozoon veijeo! Ooi no paguu"

Dos largos fideos se escaparon por los bordes de su boca, los cuales peleaba por volver a entrar solo con la fuerza de sus pulmones.

Todos estallaron en carcajadas y su maestro le dio la característica mirada de ¡Bien hecho!

Puso todo su empeño el resto de la noche para que el habiente se mantuviera tan jovial como por el momento, sabía que eso no compensaría ni una pizca de lo que estaban haciendo por él, pero al menos era una forma de empezar.

El prolongar su estadía en el negocio sirvió para confirmar otra de sus hipótesis, en toda la noche no vinieron más clientes, eso solo le daba una idea más de la precariedad del puesto de comida. Había que hacer algo, él debía hacer algo. En ese momento entendió que no solo podía volver a casa sin más, antes debía recompensar de alguna forma a aquellos que le socorrieron cuando más lo necesitaba, antes debía ser agradecido y dejar su huella en este mundo.

 _Prioridad No. 3: Volverse asquerosamente rico._

…

Dejo a su maestro del otro lado de la puerta y menos mal, no creía poder seguir aparentando ser un niño iluso mucho tiempo más. Todo el proceso había sido más agotador de lo que pensaba y por momentos sentía que no estaba dando resultados.

Noto que los demás respondían más amenamente a su compañía cuando realizaba payasadas y se comportaba de forma temeraria. Debía reforzar su repertorio de travesuras y bromas.

Contemplo practicar un poco de ninjutsu pero descarto la idea al instante. Pensó era mejor quedar dormido y darle otra paliza a la bestia asquerosa. Pequeñas memorias llegaron a su mente sobre el fortuito día. La imagen de su profesor se hizo camino en su mente y recordó cuan alegre había estado de verle.

Brinco despavorido de la cama y empezó a caminar como loco mientras sostenía su cabeza tratando de mantener el recuerdo.

Finalmente se detuvo y susurro.

"El jutsu de clones de sombras…"

¡Por todos los cielos! El ya dominaba un jutsu y no lo recordaba. Pero no cualquier jutsu, un jutsu prohibido. Una técnica de alto rango la cual no se le permitía aprender a cualquiera.

No le cabía en la cabeza cómo pudo aprender tal técnica y ser tan malo en otras más sencillas.

¡Un momento! Solo recordaba haberla aprendido. Eso no se traducía en que la dominara en ese momento. No sabía cuan fuerte o débil era su yo anterior. Bueno… si lo sabía, era débil. Pero no sabía cuántas de sus habilidades se habían pasado a su yo actual, por pocas que fuera.

No lo sabría hasta que lo intentase.

Relajo sus músculos y empezó a respirar profundamente.

Una vez más sentía el ardor del chakra calentar su estómago. Era momento de realizar los sellos.

Carnero. Serpiente. Tigre.

"¡Jutsu clones de sombras!"

El piso dio vueltas, todo parecía haberse descompuesto, él incluido. El ardor en su estómago alcanzo niveles extremos, fue doloroso, nada parecido a las veces anteriores.

Sintió como un pegote de energía forzaba su camino hacia arriba por su pecho hasta su cabeza. Creía que estallaría, su cien se inflo como globo aerostático. La energía escudriñaba cada milímetro de su cerebro. Revivía cada pensamiento, idea y concepto que había tenido en la vida. Pero al mismo tiempo no podía abstraerse en ninguno.

Repentinamente la energía fue arrancada de él.

Cuando pudo recomponerse observo una columna de humo en frente suyo densa y compacta.

Se disipo poco a poco, desvelando una figura de su misma estatura, con su misma constitución y hasta con su mismo rostro.

Al cruzar miradas ambos Narutos realizaron la misma expresión de asombro al unísono.

No lo podía creer. Se había clonado. Un ser idéntico a él le estaba mirando a los ojos.

Siempre había tenido la mala costumbre de crear "otros yos" en su mente para confrontar cualquier tema que le inquietase, para buscar una solución a un momento de aprieto o simplemente para no estar solo.

Había empezado con su anhelo de revivir un evento del que se arrepentía. Un momento del que no estaba muy orgulloso. Un momento cotidiano que le atormentaba y no podía sacar de su cabeza. Un momento sencillo, como cuando le elegían último para un partido. En su imaginación les había demostrado a todos que le subestimaban y había anotado el punto decisivo del partido.

El habito se hizo tan frecuente que se encontró a si mismo soñando despierto e imaginando situaciones que aún no habían pasado. Enfrentado humillaciones que aún no había recibido, riñendo peleas que aún no habían peleado. Se decía a si mismo que lo hacía por prevención, era un ensayo para cuando tenga que enfrentar esas situaciones. Pero en el fondo sabía que lo hacía porque en su imaginación siempre era el vencedor.

En su imaginación había remetido con la respuesta audaz a ese insulto que le había dolido tanto.

En su imaginación sabia las respuesta a los exámenes.

En su imaginación no era rechazado ni humillado.

En su imaginación era feliz.

Para su pesar, practicar antes del evento no le servía de mucho. Cuando se encontraba en situaciones similares a las que imaginaba, los nervios le invadían y terminaba actuando tan torpe como siempre. Lo que le llevaba a sentirse mortificado y a revivir la situación en su mente otra vez, era un círculo vicioso.

Había estado solo con sus pensamientos tanto tiempo, que simplemente se había vuelto una costumbre, una forma de escuchar una voz diferente a la suya. Muchas personas podrían llamarle loco, desquiciado, chiflado, algunas inclusive podrían decir que tenía un problema de personalidad múltiple. Para el simplemente era su forma de ser.

Pero esto era totalmente diferente a crear versiones de sí mismo en su mente. Estaba contemplando la cúspide del Everest, él había creado vida.

Un ser sensible y racional estaba en frente suyo. O al menos eso aparentaba… los ninjas había demostrado ser una sociedad que no podía sacar la nariz de sus traseros. Ellos podían nombrar a un espectro con cierto nivel cognitivo un ser consiente de forma errónea, es decir ellos podrían llamar a esta una técnica de clonación cuando en verdad solo sería una técnica de proyección igual a la que practico en la tarde.

Recordaba haber leído que esta técnica consistía en crear "clones" tangibles que podían soportar uno o más golpes y que podían actuar autónomamente aislados de su creador. El texto hacía hincapié en la parte tangible de la técnica en diferencia a la versión ilusoria y estándar de la misma, el jutsu de clonación. Y obviaba la parte más importante y perturbadora, la autonomía y capacidad cognitiva del nuevo ser.

Justo ahí era donde incurría su incredulidad ¿Cómo saber con certeza que este ser era un individuo consiente?

Esta misma incógnita había hecho estremecer a la comunidad científica una vez empezaron a incidir en la robótica y la programación, específicamente en la creación de inteligencia artificial, hasta que llego Alan Turing.

El Test de Turing, nombrado así por su creador consistía en un conjunto de preguntas y ejercicios planteados para juzgar si una máquina podía exhibir un comportamiento inteligente similar, o indistinguible, del ser humano. Si seguía sus fundamentos básicos, con unas cuantas preguntas podría desmentir si se encontraba frente a un ser de igual poder cognitivo a sí mismo o una simple copia que haría mímica de sus facultades.

En el Test se presentaban dos individuos a un evaluador, uno de ellos un humano y otro un computador, sin saber cuál es cual, el evaluador debía descubrir cuál de los dos no era humano. Mientras que ambos individuos debía probar que si lo eran.

Para realizar la prueba necesitaba a tres individuos, pero dadas las imposibilidades, decidió que haría tanto el papel de humano como de evaluador, dejando el de computador al clon. Sabía que los resultados podrían estar influenciados por su predisposición y previo conocimiento de las identidades de los individuos, pero se prometió a si mismo que no permitiría que la objetividad de los resultados se nublaran por sus sesgos cognitivos, o al menos lo intentaría.

Estaba a punto de empezar su cuestionario cuando recordó las debilidades del Tets de Turning, la prueba solo desmentiría si se encontraba frente a un ser capaz de pensar por sí mismo o no, esta no le daría una medida de la inteligencia del ser. Para que el Tets pueda ser efectivo ambos individuos deben estar en igual condición de posibilidades, por esto el tets se realizaba mediante un monitor y de forma escrita, de igual forma a ambos individuos solo se le podían realizar preguntas que fueran acordes a su capacidad de entendimiento, si uno de los dos era superior o inferior al otro podría dar un falso negativo y la prueba sería una pérdida de tiempo. Ya que el punto era saber cuan humano era no cuan inteligente era.

Por lo tanto, antes de saber si era humano, debía saber si era suficientemente listo para comprenderle.

Sus labios se abrieron pero fueron interrumpidos por unas palabras que sonaban igual a las suyas, pero no provenían de él.

Su clon le había tomado la delantera.

"Si el hijo de Pedro es el padre de mi hijo, entonteces ¿Qué soy yo de Pedro?"

Quedo pasmado ante la pregunta, no por su complejidad, sino porque el mismo había formulado una pregunta similar para decir. ¿Qué significaba esto? ¿Acaso la proyección estaba tan en sincronía que había leído sus pensamientos? ¿Todo lo que pensaba también lo pensaba el clon? ¿Era esto producto de su propia capacidad de razonamiento o se alimentaba de la suya?

El clon alzo la barbilla y le miro con gesto suspicaz, dejando salir un condescendiente.

"Mmm…"

Reconoció la expresión al instante la había hecho miles de veces antes, estaba llegando a una conclusión, estaba considerando que al no recibir respuesta el individuo frente suyo carecía de facultades para entender la pregunta.

Sus latidos empezaron a resonar fuertemente en su pecho. El clon le estaba probando a él no al revés.

Las palpitaciones se aceleraron cuando considero que el clon pasó por el mismo proceso de ideas, considerando el Tets de Turning pero luego inclinándose por el Tets de Inteligencia. El había pensado igual que él, el había hecho lo mismo que el haría, él era él.

El piso dio vueltas y una extraña congoja apretaba su pecho. La paranoia se apodero de él y empezó a temblar descontroladamente.

Antes de saber que hacer noto como su doble se acercó y extendió la mano para tocarle.

Grave error.

Como animal acorralado, dio un traspié y callo de culo al piso. Sin pensarlo un segundo realizo el sello de liberación y esfumo al clon.

Sintió alivio por un segundo pero fue interrumpido cuando las memorias del clon volvieron a él. Corrió a la cocina a expulsar todo lo que había comido esa noche. El pánico que dominaba su cuerpo no tenía comparación.

Había sentido todo lo que el sintió.

Se había visto a los ojos atreves se sus ojos.

Había sentido su curiosidad y afán de tocarle para confirmar que era real.

Y también había sentido el horror y desesperación al darse cuenta que era un clon. Al darse cuenta que él era la copia. Al considerarse falso.

Se escuchó a si mismo gritar y maldecir cuando reconoció el sello de liberación en las manos de su yo paralelo.

Y en un instante, la extraña mezcla de paz y pánico que solo se siente cuando sabes que vas a morir y no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto.

Corrió a su cama y se hundió entre las sabanas tratando apaciguar esa horrible idea.

Él no había muerto, estaba vivo.

Estaba vivo.

Vivo.

…

Pasaron varias horas y no podía conciliar el sueño. El miedo ya había abandonado su cuerpo hace mucho tiempo. Ahora, con la cabeza más fría solo podía repasar todos los detalles de la experiencia una y otra vez. Planteándose interminables preguntas.

Su curiosidad una vez más le gano a su sensatez. Se puso de pie y volvió a realizar los sellos de la técnica.

"¡Jutsu clones de sombras!"

…

¿Cuándo había llegado ahí? No lo sabía.

¿Cuánto tiempo había permanecido ahí? Por momentos se sentía que meses y por otros solo unos minutos.

¿Qué había aquí? Niebla, solo niebla.

Lo último que recordaba fue ponerse de pie para realizar otra vez la técnica de clones de sombra. Luego había aparecido en esta niebla y por más que caminara no parecía poder salir de ella.

Sabía que no se encontraba en su habitación. Ya había caminado kilómetros y no se había topado con su cama, ni con la puerta, ni con ninguna de las paredes.

Dio un paso en falso y cayó desde una gran altura, lo curioso fue que no hubo impacto, simplemente fue colocado.

Poco a poco la niebla fue desapareciendo y su habitación tomando forma. En frente suyo una figura idéntica a él sosteniendo sus manos en la posición del tigre. Con aspecto un tanto mareado.

Entonces comprendió. Él era el clon.

Algo en él se disparó. Fue un clic lo que sintió dentro suyo, como si se activara un mecanismo muy arcaico que no se había utilizado en mucho tiempo. Su sentido y razón fueron dejados a un lado. Su raciocinio y humanidad abandonados por completo. Solo quedo el instinto.

Se abalanzo contra su yo mareado estampándolo en la pared. Aprovechando que este no estaba en su mejor forma.

Le sujeto de las manos con tanta fuerza que pensó le rompería los huesos.

Su yo subyugado cayo en sí y empezó a balbucear mientras intentaba zafarse.

"Libera… Librera… Sion… Cion"

Soltó una de sus manos y trato de callarlo para que no dijera las palabras que sabía acabarían con su existencia.

Su real yo aprovecho para asestarle un puñetazo en la cara y noquearle.

Aun en medio del tambaleo por el impacto, curvo su cuerpo de una forma impensable para bloquear el segundo puño que se arremetía hacia su vientre, tenía la ventaja física. No pensaba solo actuaba.

El real Naruto ataco fieramente, pero cada intento fue esquivado uno tras otro. Tras unos segundos considero que si no podía tocarle, al menos podía alejarle lo suficiente como para poder realizar el sello de liberación.

Dio un fuerte salto hacia atrás para esquivar una patada. Dejando casi dos metros de distancia entre ambos. Vio cómo su otro yo unía sus manos en el sello de liberación.

Grave error.

A una velocidad impresionante salto hacia de su contrincante abrazando su cuello con sus palmas.

Apretó fuerte. Tan fuerte que el aire no podía pasar. Tan fuerte que las palabras no se podían pronunciar. Se estaba matando.

…

La vida se le escapaba y era él mismo el artífice de su fin. Poco a poco todo fue perdiendo forma y viéndose borroso. Estaba cerca.

Siempre imagino que el paraíso estaba en los cielos, pero… ¿Por qué estaba tan mojado? No… aún no estaba muerto. Eran lágrimas las que lo bañaban.

Su agresor había aflojado el torniquete y el purpura de sus mejillas perdía intensidad. Pudo adquirir suficiente conciencia como para escucharle decir entre sorbos.

"Por favor"

"No me mates"

Eso debería decirlo yo, pensó, mientras el agarre fue soltado por completo.

El agresor bajo las manos y hundió su rostro en su pecho, mientras lloraba descontroladamente y rogaba sin parar que le perdonara la vida.

Una vez pudo llevar oxígeno a sus músculos levanto los brazos para realizar el sello.

Pero se detuvo.

Y considero.

 _¿Qué tanto miedo tengo que tener para rogarle a mi enemigo que no me mate aun teniéndolo en la palma de mi mano?_

No encontró respuesta.

Solo pudo concluir que no deseaba verse jamás en la misma situación.

Sus manos tomaron la forma que concluiría la tétrica escena.

Pero no fue un sello de liberación.

Fue.

Un abrazo.

* * *

Muy bien chicos aquí termina el quinto capítulo, sé que aún estoy divagando un poco pero les prometo que todo llegara a su punto en el próximo. O al menos eso espero.

No me voy a disculpar más por la tardanza de la actualización en cambio les prometeré que hare todo mi esfuerzo en no volver a dejarlos abandonados.

Sé que este no es un fic muy famoso, pero me gustaría que los pocos que lo leen interactúen conmigo. Por eso les propongo lo siguiente.

En el segundo capítulo Natuto se propuso como primera prioridad volver a casa.

Cito: _Prioridad No. 1: Volver a casa (A la casa-casa, no al apartamento de arriba al que también podría referirse como casa)._

En el tercer capítulo no se menciona pero se puede concluir que catálogo como segunda prioridad principal el convertirse en un ninja legendario.

Ahora en esta capitulo vemos que tiene una tercera prioridad, el dinero.

Cito: _Prioridad No. 3: Volverse asquerosamente rico._

En su primera prioridad no podemos ayudarle ya que no conocemos todos los detalles al respecto ¿Qué es casa? ¿Dónde está? Etc…

Su segunda prioridad es fácil deducir que hacer pero difícil obtenerlo, inclusive el mismo Hokage se lo dijo. Sobrevivir y entrenar hasta morir.

En cambio en su tercera prioridad si podríamos meter nuestras manos. ¿Cómo podemos ayudar al pequeño rubio a conseguir dinero? Me gustaría escuchar sus respuestas. La más original y convincente puede que haga una aparición en el próximo capítulo, si la encuentro mejor que la que tengo en mente.

No dudes en participar y dejarme tu idea en los revews.

Nota: Ten en cuenta que no puede ser una forma milagrosa de conseguir dinero o que carezca de sentido. Naruto tiene muchas limitaciones y pocos recursos pero al mismo tiempo tiene una enorme imaginación casi tan grande como la tuya, si él puede sé que tú también ¡Esfuérzate!

Nota 2: Si ves que el próximo capítulo ya fue publicado, no te desanimes. De todas formas publica tu opinión, modificare el capítulo aun después de ser publicado si tu idea me impresiona.


End file.
